Brownies De Chocolate
by Kitty H.R
Summary: Las fiestas de los chicos de South Park siempre fueron y seran inolvidables. Nunca puede faltar la mejor comida, los mejores invitados y el mejor lugar (casa de Token). Pero una fiesta creada por un chico rubio sera mas que inolvidable para todo South Park. Nota: los personajes principales son Kenny y Damien, pero entre ellos no pasa nada yaoi. Pero el fanfic si contiene yaoi.
1. Invitaciones

Las fiestas de los chicos de South Park siempre eran y seran inolvidables. Nunca puede faltar la mejor musica, los mejores invitados y el mejor lugar (casa de Tocken)... Pero una fiesta creada por Kenny SI sera inolvidable para los chicos y chicas de este pequeño pueblo llamado South Park...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**_ Jueves 8:00 a.m_**

Cierto chico rubio de 17 años habia planificado la perfecta fiesta con la perfecta comida en casa de Tocken, estaba invitando a todo el que se le cruzaba en frente cuando...

- Oh! Hola Kenny! Que es eso?- pregunto curioso el Sr. Mackey **_(N/A: TAN TAN TAAAAANNN... Kenny se metio en problemas :S)_**.

-Sr. Mackey! Nada, unos papeles de la tarea nada mas...- contesto Kenny.

-Humm... Espero que no este copiando. Porque copiar es malo ¿Mmmkay?- le advirtio.

-No! Yo jamas... ¬¬ Nos vemos!- dijo, y salio corriendo mientras entregaba las invitaciones.

"Eso estuvo cerca" penso Kenny. Cuando vio a sus por siempre amigos Kyle, Cartman y Stan se les acerco sonriendo maliciosamente.

-...Ya te dije que el fin del mundo no sera ni en el 2012! Y menos por culpa de las minorias! Culo gordo!- grito Kyle.

- Que no estoy gordo! Soy fuertecito! Judio ignorante...- contesto Cartman** (N/A: Ok. Ahora si es cierto que adelgazo y esta fuertecito solamente, pero quedo la costumbre).**

-Chicos! Hare una fiesta genial en casa de Tocken... Aqui estan sus invitaciones! Habra de todo! Incluso brownies de "chocolate"- al pensar en los brownies sonrio diabolicamente al recordar el ingrediente secreto que tenian **(N/A: ya saben por donde va la historia ¿cierto?... Digamos que me inspire en Berta de Two And A Half Men)**- invite a TODA la escuela, excepto a los maestros- y no era broma habia invitado a los goticos, a Damien, a Trent Boyet (que andaba por ahi) y todo para saber que hacian bajo el efecto de la droga. Kenny no pudo evitar sonreir imaginando a cada uno de los chicos que odiaba haciendo estupideces y el grabandolas para luego subirlas a la web- sera genial...

-Eh, Kenny... Hola!- dijo Stan con cara de no estar entendiendo ni jota de lo que hablaba Kenny.

-Que sucede, Kenny? Estas bien raro- dijo Kyle preocupado.

-Nada mas que ya quiere llegar a tocarse con todas las chicas de la fiesta- sonrio Cartman.

-Si, es eso...- Kenny sonreia- Oh!, Cartman, va a estar genial-dijo sonriendo con la malicia mas maliciosa posible. Luego se alejo para seguir invitando gente.

-Tenemos que ir a esa fiesta- dijo Stan a los otros 2 chicos.


	2. Espectativas

_**Viernes 12:00 a.m**_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,CAFETERIA DE LA SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**(N/A: xD)**

Un grupo de chicos estaba sentados ocupando una mesa entera. El Team Stan y el Team Craig se habian unido junto con Damien y Pip que por ahi andaban formando un grupo de: (Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Tocken, Damien, Pip, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny y Butters) 11 chicos **(N/A: y segun uno es popular :C)** comiendo y hablando de la tan esperada fiesta del sabado a las 8:00p.m.

-Chicos, en serio no pueden faltar- decia Kenny entre nervioso y emocionado.

-Nadie va a faltar a una fiesta en la casa... ¡¿Que digo?! Mansion de un millonario- le contesto Stan.

-Pero yo no confio en el por qué invito a los goticos- dijo Damien, todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "Are you fucking kidding me?", el noto esto y dijo- Si... Mejor me callo.

-En fin- decia Tocken- la cosa es que no se les ocurra faltar por nada del mundo que va a ser como la de "Proyecto X"- **(N/A: uds saben la pelicula de la fiesta que se sale de control, en la que ponen a volar al perro con globos).**

- Es capaz que terminamos como los de "Hangover"- comento Damien, Kenny le miro pensando "Este esta demasiado cerca de descubrir la verdad O.o".

-Mejor no llevo a Porky- dijo Cartman- los cerdos no deben volar.

Todos se rieron imaginando a Porky volar por los aires sujetada con globos.

-Pero que chiva seria terminar como los de "Hangover"- dijo Clyde- con Stan perdido y Kyle sin un diente y casado :O- todos los chicos estallaron a carcajadas.

-Eso no me causa gracia!- le grito Kyle.

-Perderse en las Vegas- sonrio Stan- tampoco esta tan mal.

-No creas... Al final estabas todo quemado en el tejado- le dijo Craig.

-Si... Y recuerdan al bebe o en la 2 donde el Doctor estaba de novio con un travesti!- grito Tocken emocionado.

-Lo que te espera, Kyle- sonrio Cartman.

-Muy bien, ya es suficiente- dijo Kyle- no me voy a casar con ninguna desconocida, ni andar de novio con un travesti...- recordo una escena de la peli y dijo- ¡Ni darle un bistec con tranqulizantes a un tigre!

-Recuerda la pimienta- dijo Damien imitando a Allan- a los tigres les encanta la pimienta... Pero no el curry.

Todos estaban muertos de risa y Kyle estaba demasiado enojado pero no tanto como para poder contener la risa. Debia admitir que acabar en las Vegas con Stan perdido y el sin un diente y con un bebe seria genial.

-Se estan olvidando del chino- dijo Kyle sabiendo que habia perdido la batalla y era mejor unirseles que luchar contra ellos.

-Si! Como era que se llamaba?!- gritaba Damien alterado.

-Dan! No no Dan no era- dijo Kenny confundido.

-Sr. Chang si no me equivoco- intervino Pip.

-Ah! Si es cierto, que ud existia- le dijo Craig.

Pip lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-A mi no me parecio tan buena pelicula- comento Pip.

Todos miraron a Damien como mirarian a una mama a la cual el hijo le acababa de decir una obsenidad gigantesta.

-Que?!- le dijo Damien luego de salir del trance.

-Si, no estaba tan buena. Un poco tonta si me preguntan a mi- le dijo Pip.

Damien vacilo un poco y luego le dijo- Te desconozco como amigo- y le dio la espalda.

Los demas estaban muertos de la risa y otros estaban como los mas carboneros exclamando: "Ooooohhhhhh" **(N/A: como cuando uno le contesta a la profe y todos los compañeros se ponen a decir que no se deje y que le manden boleta Dx).**

-Te lo buscaste- le dijo, vacilando, Kenny.

Pip se resigno a girar los ojos y a esperar a que a su amigo se le fuera la rabieta.

_**Unos cuantos segundos despues**_

**(N/A: en serio, una rabieta no llega ni a un minuto)**

-Ok ok, ya lo perdone- le dijo Damien.

-Ya era hora- susurro Pip.

-Oooooohhhhhh! Daaaaamieeeenn! Alguien lo esta retando!- dijo Cartman.

-Si, Damien, yo no me dejaria- le aconsejo Craig.

-No, el no se treveria- dijo Damien mirando a Pip.

Pip giro los ojos y dijo- Bien, bien, estabamos hablando de la fiesta no nos desviemos del tema.

-Cobarde!- dijo Cartman.

_**RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!**_

**(N/A: la campana que indica que se acabo el recreo, bajo presupuesto xD)**

-Agh! La campana! Sono la campa-na-na! Hay que vol-volver a cla-cases- ni Tweek ni Buttterts habian hablado porque no tenian idea de cual pelicula estaban comentando los demas.

-Si, sera mejor que regresemos- dijo Butters chocando los nudillos- si llego tarde a clases mis papas me castigan.

_**4:00p.m**_

Los chicos ya estaban saliendo emocionados de la escuela y Kenny gritaba:

_-Party Rock it´s in the house of Tocken! Everybody just having good time -_y con el mismo tono- _ni se te ocurra faltar o tu te lo perderas!_


	3. Preparaciones

Sabado

2:00p.m

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,CASA DE KENNY,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kenny empezaba a hacer los brownies: hornearlos, cocinarlos (lo que sea que se haga con los brownies) y echarles la marihuana escondida en pequeños trozos. Sonreia como un chiflado y daba miedo.

-Ya veran la sorpresa que se llevaran, tengo que grabar todo- dijo aprovechando que esttaba solo.

El estaba tan preparado para la fiesta que habia gastado todos sus ahorros y mas en los ingredientes para los brownies, seguro de que iba a valer la pena, habia comprado masa como para mas de 100 brownies (N/A: si si una canttidad muy elevada y pensaran: "que exagerada!" pero es un fanfic dejenme soñar). Nunca habia estado mas emocionado en la vida y deseaba que sean las 8:00. Hasta ahora todo habia ido bien, solo él sabia de los brownies y cualquier sospecha de Damien era casualidad.

5:00p.m

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*CASA DE TOCKEN*,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*

(N/A: los * son adornos xD... Despues de todo es millonario ¿no?)

Kenny ya habia llegado y tocaba el timbre afuera.

DING DONG!

-Esta abierto!- respondio Tocken.

Kenny paso junto con el monton de cajas con brownies.

-Wow! Esos son demasiados brownies- exclamo Tocken- dejame probar.

-No!- se asusto Kenny- son para la fiesta- dijo mas calmado.

-Ok no tenias que gritarme- le regaño Tocken.

-Si! Esta bien...- decia cada vez bajando mas el tono de voz- Es que es demasiada presion!-grito jalandose los cabellos e imitando a Tweek.

-Oh! jaja no te burles- rio Tocken- pobresito...

-Jeje bien, ayudame a colocar los adornos, por cierto traje disfraces y cosas raras para hacer mas "X" la fiesta- dijo Kenny con cara de "I´f you know what i mind".

-TU... tienes problemas-le dijo Tocken.

7:30p.m

Todo estaba perfecto, los adornos, la musica, la comida y los brownies puestos inocentemente en la mesa. Faltaba media hora para la fiesta y ellos no podian esperar.

A los 20 minutos empezo a llegar la gente... La fiesta iba a comenzar...


	4. La Fiesta

**De aqui en adelante va a haber el nombre de una cancion en los capitulos mientras esten en la fiesta, que es la cancion que supuestamente estaba sonando en ese momento. **

** Cap. 4**

** La Fiesta**

_Sorry For Party Rocking- LMFAO_

Kenny estaba como loco buscando alguna chica y viendo si alguien habia comido brownies, estaban intactos y todos estaban bailando con tragos en las manos y chicas borrachas besandose.

-La mejor fiesta he dicho!- grito Kenny mientras todos lo vitoreaban

Se acerco a sus amigos y disfruto la fiesta antes de ofrecerles brownies. Saco a Buttters a bailar porque le decia que si uno no bailaba era un aguafiestas...

-Entonces Damien es un aguafiestas- le dijo Butters- si él puede no bailar yo tambien.

Kenny estaba tan desesperado que le dijo a Damien:

-Vamos las fiestas son para bailar! No para estar sentado en frente de la piscina!

Damien lo ignoro, lo cual enojo demasiado a Kenny y empujandolo con todo y la silla en que estaba, que era de rodines, lo lanzo a la piscina. Todos se quedaron viendo la escena cuando Damien salio empapado de la piscina y se dedico a perseguir y maldecir a Kenny por toda la casa.

-Maldito! Pinche hijo de puta!- le gritaba enojado- vas a ver, espera a que te atrape!

-Ves, Butters! Ya Damien se levanto de la silla! Tu turno!- le gritaba a Butters mientras corria cerca de el.

Luego de un rato Damien se rindio y los dos terminaron agotados en la piscina maldiciendose entre ellos.

- Eres un estupido, para que me lanzaste a la piscina?- cuestino Damien. **(N/A: "cuestiono"! soy una persona elegante xD)**

- Es que queria sacar a Butters a bailar y el me dijo que si ud no bailaba entonces el tampoco- explico- no me quedo de otra.

-Y yo que tenia que ver con eso?.

-Pues que el decia que si tu tienes el derecho a no bailar entonces el tambien.

-Que varas las de Butters.

-Si...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,PISTA DE BAILE DE LA CASA DE TOCKEN,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La musica sonaba y todos estaban "bailando", segun ellos porque solo estaban saltando, ya cansados de , seamos honestos, saltar tanto, despejaron la pista y Stan grito:

-Hora del Limboooooo! Se aceptan retos!

Al oir esto Kenny descubrio la forma de sacar a Damien de la piscina, se levanto y dijo:

-Yo, Kenny McCormick, te reto a ti,- señalo a Damien- Damien Thorn, al limbo...

Damien se quedo con cara de "estas hablando conmigo?".

Reto, reto, reto, reto, reto!- repetian todos.

-Ok! Vamos! Sera demasiado facil- contesto al fin.

El palo del limbo estaba a 1metro y 65cm del suelo.

Paso Kenny como si nada, paso Damien como si nada.

1m y 25cm

Paso Kenny casi tocando el palo pero sin dificultad. Paso Damien como si nada.

1m y 10cm

Kenny hizo el puente y con bastante dificultad paso. Damien se quedo mirando porque él no podia hacer el puente, pero podia practicamente quebrarse la espalda **(N/A: no han visto en las peliculas como hace la gente poseida!? es casi imposible que Damien no gane)**con tal de no dejar que Kenny ganara, asi que paso, mas dificil que Kenny, pero paso.

90cm

Ahora si estaba feo, si Kenny no pasaba, Damien ganaba. Kenny se quedo mirando pensando una alternativa pero decidio intentarlo, igual el sabia desde un principio que iba a perder (él si ha visto "La Profecia del No Nacido") asi que bajo y... Toco el palo...

-Waaaaahhhhh!- gritaba la multitud.

Damien se quedo mirando a Kenny y le dijo:

-Te lo dije...

Luego de un rato ya todos tenian hambre y Kenny decidio presentarles los famosos Brownies de "Chocolate"...


	5. El Beso de Media Noche

**Muchas Gracias todos los reviews! Esta historia ha tenido mucho mas exito de lo que pense! xD Y gracias por decirme que se escribe Token porque yo estaba segura que habia algo mal en ese nombre pero no encontraba que era! No hara falta que vengan a sacarme las palabras:**

**¡Damas y Caballeros (si es que hay alguno) el:**

** Cap. 5**

** Beso De Media Noche!**

_Party Rock- LMFAO_

El primero en acercarse a la mesa fue, obviamente, Cartman. Llegó a la mesa y agarró 5 brownies, Kenny vio esto y pensó "Va a haber problemas..."

10 minutos despues

-_Party Rock!_- gritó Cartman desde el tejado- se que puedo volar!

-No lo hagas!- gritaban todos.

-A quien engaño- susurró Kyle- Hazlo! Hazlo! Tu puedes! Vamos, Cartman! Tal vez asi recuperes tus poderes de psiquico!

-Que haces?!- lo empujó Stan con 1 brownie mordisqueado en la mano- Todos lo detestamos... Pero no es razon para asesinarlo!

-La vez pasada estuvo bien- dijo Kenny tranquilo.

-Lo voy a hacer!- gritaba Cartman.

-Pues hazlo, cobarde!- gritó Kyle.

-Kyle!- le regañó Stan.

-Ahi voy, maricas!- Cartman saltó del tejado y cayó en la piscina...

-...- Kyle guardo silencio- Oh oh...

_Shake That_

-Soy el Rey del mundo!- salio Cartman del agua-Woooooohhhhh!

-Woooooooooohhhhhhh!- gritaban todos mientras alzaron los brownies en alto, incluso Kenny tenía un brownie, el hambre habia ganado:

"Solo uno..." pensaba... **(N/A: sabemos que no será posible esta promesa, pero bueno...)**

El siguiente "goloso" que se habia comido 1 brownie era Stan, que se encontraba tranquilamente bailando en la pista al ritmo de la musica, intentando imitar los pasos de LMFAO, no le sirvió como pueden imaginar, haciendo que todos sus amigos se rieran de él...

-Tu sel igual que tu padle- se acercó mareado Cartman- no tenel disciplina...

-Callate!- le grito Stan- tu te "tiriraste" del techo...

-Se qué?- dijo Kyle.

-Me "tiriré" del techo- le contestó Cartman.

-Se tiró- corrigió Kyle.

-No inventes- le dijo Stan.

-Nada que ver!- apoyó Cartman- me "tiriré"...

-Sí, se "tiriró"- le corrigieron los 2 chicos.

Kyle giró los ojos- Está bien... Se "tiriró"

**_Mientras Tanto en la Piscina..._**

Habia chicas desnudas y Kenny se sentia en el paraiso- No hay nada mejor- decia para si...

-Hola, Kenny- se le acercó Bebe con voz seductora **(N/A: seductoramente drogada ¬¬)**- Como estas? Esta es la mejor fiesta que hay... Mis amigas y yo estamos jugando a la botellita... Solo hay chicas...- **(N/A: PUTA! O.O quiere robar a Kenny de Butters... Pero yo no lo permitiré... O como diria Stan "no lo permitiriré"...)**.

-Me estan invitando?- decia Kenny haciendose el inocente- Pues voy!

Bebe le dió una cachetada y le dijo:

-Tendrás que esperar- señaló una fila de chicos.

-Mierda- murmuro Kenny **(N/A: jaja pensaste que iba a ser tan facil?! :D)**

Luego de esta desmotivación, segun él, salió de la piscina "emocionado fisicamente" (if you know what I mind) y fué a la pista de baile a saltar con sus amigos... Cuando llegó vió que Damien iba por el 4to brownie...

"Uuuuhhhhh... Este es capaz que abre un hueco en la tierra si se come esa cantidad"

-Dame esos brownies- le dijo

-Nooooo...- contestó Damien alejandose.

-Vamos, sé un buen diablito- contestó Kenny.

-Jodete ¬¬

-Voy a contar hasta 1... 3...

-... 2...- ayudó burlón Damien.

-... 1... Damelos...

- 0!...

-Feliz Año Nuevo!- gritó Stan confundido y, pensando que era hora del beso de medianoche, agarró a Kyle y le dió un beso, corto pero dulce...

-STAN!- gritó Kyle al safarse del beso y se limpiaba los labios...

- Es año nuevo?- preguntó Cartman- Y no tengo un beso!... Ven aqui Kyle...- se acercó y le dió un beso **(N/A: no me gusta el Kyleman o como sea que se llame pero lo tenia que poner... No se por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo).**

-Alejate de él- dijo Stan- es mío...

Damien había aprovechado esto y se encontraba bien lejos de Kenny...

-No soy de nadie!- gritó Kyle enojado.

-Los odio, chicos- les dijo Cartman con la voz tierna y dulce tipica de cuando quería algo...

-Que mierda- dijo Kyle- necesito un brownie para quitarme este sabor de la boca...

-U otro beso- dijo coquetamente Stan.

-Tu alejate- le contestó Kyle.

-Bien! Tu te lo pierdes!- le gritó.

-Yo... Voy a ir con Kyle- dijo Kenny (aunque en realidad era porque Buttters estaba por la mesa de postres ).

Kyle se encontraba comiendo un brownie cuando...

-Hola! Butters ¿Quieres?- dijo Kenny con 1 brownie en la mano- Esta delicioso...

-Oh... Yo... Este... Esta bien- aceptó y agarró el brownie.

Kenny sonreia maliciosamente.

-Perfecto- susurró...

Butters se iba a meter el brownie a la boca, pero escucho el comentario de Kenny- Estas muy misterioso- le dijo- comelo tú...

A Kenny se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y dijo- yo ya comí- con cara de Yao Ming (N/A:xD)- comelo tu...

-Hay bastantes- le contestó Butters- si tu te comes este yo me comeré otro- seguia siendo inocente pero se volvio bien inteligente con el paso del tiempo- Vamos...

Kenny se rindió y se comió el brownie... Ahí va el segundo...


	6. Verdad o Reto?

**_Mientras Tanto en la Pista de Baile..._**

_Gangnam Style- PSY_

-Ya se fué- llegó Pip junto con Damien a punto de caerse.

-Y a este que le pashó?- "cuestionó" Stan **(N/A: me encanta decir cuestionó! Me siento tan madura :3)**

- Ni idea- contestó Pip y arrojo a Damien a los brazos de Cartman (obviamente no lo arrojó literalmente, solo lo empujó).

-Hey! A mi no me lo lances!- le gritó Cartman.

-Hay que jugar verdad o reto, chicos- dijo Damien.

-Es buena idea- dijo Stan- no lo hemos jugado...

Damien agarró el micrófono y dijo- Hora de jugar Verdad o Reto! Quien se atreve?!

A Kenny le comenzaron a brillar los ojos por la emoción... Esta bien y por la marihuana!- Vamos!- gritó...

Todos estaban sentados en circulo y habian comido al menos 1 brownie cada uno, lo suficiente para hacer locuras.

-Quien empieza?- dijo Kyle. Todos lo miraron y él entendió el mensaje- O.k hummmm, Stan, verdad o reto?

-Verdad...

-Alguna vez fuiste tu quien termino con Wendy?-** (N/A: te atraparon... ^_^)**

Stan lo miró con cara de- ._. Yo... Es que... En realidad... No ¬.¬...

-Lo sabia!- grito Kyle victorioso!

-Todos lo sabiamos- dijo Cartman.

-Pero queria escucharlo de su boca- dijo Kyle.

-Obvio- contestó Wendy.

-_Opa Gangnam Style!_- cantó Damien junto con la musica.

-Damien- dijo Stan dulcemente- Verdad o Reto?

-Reto...

- Haz el baile del caballo!

-Ooooohhhhh! Damien bailando- intervino Craig- eso hay que verlo...

Damien se paró e hizo el baile del caballo, todos reian y le aplaudian. Luego Kenny, picado, hizo el baile del caballo.

-Reto de Baile!- gritó Craig

-_Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh! Sexy Lady!_- gritaban todos y los chicos seguian bailando- _Opa Gangnam Style!_- seguian cantando mientras se unian al baile-... _Sexy Lady! Owm Owm Owm Owm! Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!..._

-Bueno, jajaja mucha fiesta- declaró Damien mientras se sentaba- Craig, verdad o reto?

-Yo... Reto

-Ok cantale a Tweek alguna cancion que YO te escoga

-Carajo, Damien- le grito Craig.

-Aaahh... Conmigo es mejor escoger verdad... Vaya.

-Ok- Craig se paró y agarró el microfo preparado para lo que sea.

-Ud canta el rap y yo canto el principio- le dijo Damien- es un duo...

-Que?!...- no le dió tiempo de terminar porque...

-_Yo te esperaré_- cantó Damien- _nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar! y de tu mano podré caminar!_-Damien miraba a Pip- _Y aunque se pasé toda mi vida yo te esperaré... Sé que en tus ojos todavia hay amor! y tu mirada dice volveré! Y aunque se pase toda mi vidad yo te esperaré..._

-_Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso,-_cantó Craig_- que aunque no he vuelto a ser el mismo y lo confieso, espero que el perdon este en tu mente y yo te rezo, pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras, despues abres la puerta y digo: Si te vas no vuelvas! La rabia me consume y lloras, te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma, sin saberlo, te lo juro no lo sabia, de haberlo sabido tal suerte seria... 4 de Setiembre: mi frase si te vas no vuelves me persigue y siento ganas de llamarte..._

-_Pero no contestas!_

-_No entiendo porqué no contestas, si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue. 7 de Setiembre: la llamada que llegaria, me dicen que ahi estas que no llame a la policia, luego cuelgan, todavia no pierdo la fé sé que algún dia volveras y pase lo que pase..._

-_Yo te esperaré! Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar! Y de tu mano podré caminar!-_ahora señalaba a Pip y este lo miraba con cara de "Are you fucking kidding me?" -_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré! Sé que en tus ojos todavia hay amor y tu mirada dice volveré... Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré._

-_Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma si te vas no queda nada queda un corazon sin vida que a raiz de tu partida se quedó solo gritando pero a media voz!...Siento que la vida se me va porque no estoy contigo! Siento que mi luna ya no esta si no esta tu cariño! Ni toda la vida ni toda la water mas podra apagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tu a sentir, sin ti yo me voy a morir, solo si vuelves quiero despertar!_-le lanzó un beso Tweek-Porque_ lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar! Porque solo espero que algun dia puedas escapar!..._

-_Yo te esperaré!_...- cantó Damien, pero alguien habia quitado la musica.

- Cobardes!- dijo Pip sonriendo.

-Que?! si estabamos cantando- le contesto Craig.

-Digo: Ni a putas van a salvarlo a uno!- les gritó.

-Como!?- dice Craig.

-Si! Piensen... Toda romantica la cancion y toda la cosa, pero el mae ni le pasa por la cabeza irla a rescatar! Que escape ella! Segun él- les grito.

Todos se quedaron viendo y Tweek dijo- oigan si! Agh! Has- ta- ta dice "porque solo espero que algun dia puedas escapar" nunca dice Agh! que la va a ayudar en algo...

-Ese es un buen punto- dijo Damien- ok suficiente! Mejor juguemos otro juego...

Y asi pasaron toda la fiesta... Hasta el dia siguiente...


	7. Hangover

**Hoy, 28/11, es mi cumpleaños! Gracias por seguir el fanfic... Y una aclaracion: Hangover significa Resaca que es cuando una persona no recuerda que paso algun dia. Esta es la peli de la cual hablaban los chicos. A mi me encanta! Se llama The Hangover, La Resaca o ¿Qué Pasó Ayer? depende del pais. Bueno Disfruten!**

** Cap. 7**

** Hangover**

Los chicos despertaron en la casa de Token, pero esta estaba destrozada...

-Mmmmmjujhm!- gritaba un chico rubio amordazado a una cama.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Qué paso?- dijo el pelirrojo al despertarse arrecostado a una mesa usando solo unos boxers... Siguió el ruido del rubio y cuando lo encontró solo le alcanzó a decir- Kenny! Pervertido hijo de puta! Que hiciste?!

-Mmmmjugmh- le reprochó

-Ya te sacaré- le dijo quitandole la mordaza y desamarrandolo de la cama. Cuando escucho algo...

-Que carajo es esto, maldito!?- gritaba, quien parecia ser, Craig.

-Idiota! Yo que voy a saber?!

-Tu eres el raro aqui!

-Yo soy mas social que tú, cabron!

-Vamos, Kenny- le dijo Kyle una vez que lo "salvó".

Kenny cuando paso frente de la puerta del baño se devolvio y entró...

-Damien?! Craig?!- dijo sorprendido Kyle al ver a sus 2 amigos esposados a una de las barandas de las escaleras.

-Kyle!- gritaron los 2 al unisono.

-Ayuda- dijo Damien.

-Pero que pasó?- dijo mientras se acercaba a las escaleras.

-Preguntale a este!- dijo Craig señalando a Damien con la cabeza.

Kenny salia del baño.

-Y tu que hacias en el baño?- le dijo Kyle.

-Tu que crees?- le dijo con burla Damien.

-Estaba revisando si habia algun animal salvaje- respondió.

-Eres un burro!- le grito Craig.

-Bueno... Es que... Yo...-dijo Kenny y en eso notó las esposas- tu estas esposado con esposas sexuales a Damien! Entonces mejor no hables!

-Touché- le contestó Damien- Bien, adelantemonos a lo que pase, nada mas revisen sus bolsillos como en la peli...

-Que bolsillos?- le dijo Kyle que estaba en boxers, Kenny estaba en boxers, Craig estaba en boxers y Damien estaba en boxers.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- le respondió.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhgggggg!-se escucho y vieron a un rubio salir corriendo de la cocina.

-Tweek!- gritó Craig mientras intentaba levantarse haciendo que Damien se golpeara la cabeza.

-Idiota! Estamos esposados! Sientate y espera a que tu noviecito se tranquilice!- le grito Damien.

-No es mi novio! Ademas, algo puede pasarle...- esto ultimo lo susurró.

-Iremos a buscarlo- dijo Kyle mientras se iba con Kenny.

-Espera! Y nosotros qué!?- protestó Damien.

Kenny se devolvió y rompió la baranda a la que estaban esposados, haciendo que pudieran caminar y andar por ahi pero siempre que lo hagan juntos.

-Listo!- dijo, triunfante.

Ellos se levantaron y siguieron a Kenny para buscar a Tweek.

-Tweek! Tweek!- gritaban los chicos.

-Tweekie! Tweekie, Tweekie, Tweekie!- gritaba Kenny, como si se tratase de un perro.

-Kenny, callate!- le dijo Craig.

-Miren! Stan!- gritó Kyle haciendo que Stan, que estaba en un colchon inflable, (de esos que ponen en las piscinas) se cayera al agua.

-Agh! Stan!- Tweek salió de su escondite para ayudar a Stan.

-Tweek!- gritó Craig.

-Craig!- gritó Tweek.

-Stan!- gritaba Kyle.

-Kenny!?- le gritaba Stan enojado.

-Stan?-decia Kenny, preocupado.

-Yo!- gritó Damien con cara de ForEverAlone- que pasa?!

-Kenny, maldito!- le gritó Stan saliendo de la piscina.

-Stan! Espera yo que te hice?

-No te hagas el inocente!

-Espera, Stan! Nadie recuerda que pasó ayer!- intervino Kyle.

-Yo recuerdo algo- admtió Stan- pero no todo en realidad...-notó las esposas-lindas esposas- sonrió mirando las peluditas esposas de animal print de leopardo morado.

-Oh! jajaja- dijo Craig sarcasticamente- que chistote!... Y tu novio, Damien?

-Pip? Ni idea- luego cayó en cuenta de lo que habia respondido y dijo- Pip no es mi novio!

-Ya lo reconociste- sonrió Kenny.

-Callense! Que debe de estar en el cole... Carajo el colegio!- dijo Damien.

-Mierda hay que ir! Todos los chicos deben estar ahi- dijo Kenny-busquen ropa que hay que irnos...

-Yo no se, Kenny- dijo Damien- pero eso esta un poco dificil, no?- levantó la mano.

-Eso no es asunto mio! la cosa es que hay que preguntarles a los chicos Qué pasó ayer.

-Jodete, Kenny- Craig le sacó el dedo del centro. **(N/A: cuando NO?)**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Los chicos llegaron y todos se les quedaban viendo a Damien y a Craig recordando que habian echo ayer. Pero la gota que regó el vaso fué cuando un chico se le acercó a Damien y le dijo, como si nada pasara... "Bailas bien... Sexy"

-Ok ahora si me preocupé- dijo Damien- Que carajos pasó ayer?


	8. Consternaciones

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,CLASE DEL SR. ANDERSON,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**(N/A: yo quisiera poner al Sr. Garrison pero ya estan es secundaria, hay que ser realistas o.o)**

Los chicos estaban consternados (otra palabra elegante que significa "preocupados") por el comentario que le habian echo a Damien... Eso si que nadie lo veia venir... Estamos hablando de Damien! Que hizo este para merecer un comentario asi?! Esa era la pregunta que recorria la clase...

Stan POV´S

"Que pasó? Por que ese chico le dijo a Damien que bailaba sexy? Por qué siento que Kenny me hizo algo malvado ayer? Y como todo mundo se acuerda que pasó ayer menos nosotros?... Damien bailando sexy... No me lo imagino... Qué pasó ayer?..."

Damien POV´S

"Carajo, carajo! Que hice?! Por qué todos lo saben menos yo!? Bailo sexy... Yo nunca he bailado de esa manera en mi vida... Pero tampoco se me habia olvidado que habia pasado el dia anterior... Cualquier cosa pudo pasar... Y que Pip la haya visto! O.o... Un momento ¬¬... Y Pip? Oh no! espero que nada le haya pasado... Si le pasara algo... Que podria hacer?!... No no no le pasó nada, debe de estar en su casa recuperandose... Pero aun asi... Qué pasó ayer?"

Tweek POV´S

"Agh! Damien baila sexy eso es imposible no puede estar pasando! De Damien estamos hablando! Qué pasó... Agh! Qué pasó ayer!?"

Kyle POV´S

"Ahora si lo he visto todo... Lo extraño es que no recuerde nada... Pero aun mas extraño... Por qué los demás si lo recuerdan? Y de casualidad los que lo recuerdan vinieron a la escuela y los que no lo recuerdan se quedaron en casa de Token y llegaron tarde. Será que vieron algo en la escuela? Y por qué lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme besado con Cartman y con Stan?! Qué les habrá pasado a esos dos?!... Qué pasó ayer?"

Craig POV´S

"Bailas bien... SEXY!? Qué coño hizo Damien para merecer ese comentario?! Y como terminamos esposados con esa clase de esposas que solo se utilizan para una cosa... Sexo... No no pudo ser eso... Tiene que haber otra explicación... Como... Qué pasó ayer?"

Kenny POV´S

"Damien baila sexy... Eso lo tengo que ver... Nunca nadie me habia dicho eso a mi... Y eso que perreado, bailado en tubo e incluso tener relaciones por dinero... Tiene que ser algo que yo no haya echo... Algo como... Un striptease... No! Estamos hablando de Damien! Él jamas haria un striptease! Aunque estaba drogado... Todo es posible... Oh Dios! Si Damien hizo un striptease... Tengo que verlo!... Si no fuera por Butters me acordaria!...Mierda! Por qué me comí tantos brownies?! Maldito Butters! Pero quién le podria decir que no con esos ojos de cachorrito hermoso que tiene... O.O... Que acabo de decir!?... Ya, tranquilo... Pero, por qué los de la escuela si recuerdan lo que pasó? Que yo sepa solo yo tengo los videos y no los he subido a la web... Entonces como... :O... Los videos! Tengo que haber tomado videos! Ahi estará la respuesta del comentario de Damien! Cuando toque la campana... Cuando toque el recreo lo descubriremos... Descubriremos... Qué pasó ayer?..."

_**RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG G!**_


	9. El Video

**RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN NNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!**

****-Chicos! No se vayan!... Quietos todos- gritó Kenny.

Todos los chicos de la clase se le quedaron viendo y él les hizo una seña de que no estaba hablando con ellos... Asi que se fueron.

-Vengan chicos- les susurró a Damien, Craig, Kyle, Stan y Tweek, ellos se acercaron- ya sé como darnos cuenta de lo que hizo Damien...

-Qué!?- le gritó Damien...

-Los videos- le respondió Kenny- tengo que haber tomado videos ayer...

-Y si no lo hiciste?! Agh! Nos quedaremos con la duda!? Agh!- dijo, obviamente, Tweek.

-Es nuestra unica esperanza- dijo Kenny mientras sacaba el celular y entraba a fotos y videos- 13 videos- dijo sorprendido- antes solo tenia 3...

Los chicos se reunieron a su alrededor y se quedaron viendo la pantalla: habian muchos videos. Unos en donde la imagen detras de la flecha para reproducir eran chicos besandose o gente jugando verdad o reto... Pero cuando lo vieron supieron que era ese el que ocultaba la verdad... Detras de la flecha para reproducir se encontraba Damien usando unicamente unos shorts, que se notaba que eran jeans y alguien los habia cortado hasta dejarlos practicamente como cacheteros, y unas converse negras mientras, parecia, que bailaba...

-Seguros que quieren verlo?- preguntó Kenny. Luego de que todos asintieran, miró a Damien...

-No hará daño verlo una segunda vez- contestó Damien nervioso y tragando saliva.

-Bien- Kenny apretó el botón de reproducir y la canción que salió del celular era nada mas y nada menos que:

_Sexy Back- Justin Timberlake_

Las que ya la han escuchado no hará falta que les explique como se baila ese tipo de musica... Sin embargo, si no la has escuchado, aqui esta la narración: Damien tenía puesto un sombrerito blanco con rayas negras, un pantalon blanco, una camisa negra con rayas blancas y unos de esos tirantes, que van desde el pantalon a la camisa, negros...

Salió Damien unicamente moviendo el pie al ritmo de la musica, inocentemente, hasta ahora...

_I´m bringing sexy back... Yeah!_

_ Them other boys don´t know how to act..._

Damien ya empezaba a bailar en serio, moviendo las caderas y bajando y subiendo como si estuviera en un cabaret o night club **(N/A: o en un bar de ambiente xD)**

_I think you are special whats behind your back_

_ So turn arond and ill pick up slack_

_ Dirty babe you see these shackles Baby im your slave_

Ahora si empezaba a lo que vinimos, Damien empezó a quitarse la camisa boton por boton lentamente haciendo que varios chicos tiraran dinero (Kenny y otros drogados), luego siguió con los pantalones, se escuchó un loco en video que gritó "Sabor Latino!", hasta quedar en los shorts y las converse, los cuales no dejaban casi nada a la imaginacion...

_Come here girl_

_ Go ahead, be gone with it_

_ Come to the back_

_ Go ahead, be gone with it_

A ningun chico le pareció que eso fueran TAAAANN malo hasta que...

_ V.I.P_

_ Go ahead, be gone with it _

_ Drinks on me_

_ Go ahead, be gone with it_

Se vió Kenny gritando "AQUI!" haciendo que Damien se le acercara y le bailara en las piernas mientras él, todo aprovechado, le tocaba y apretaba los muslos...

Kenny, al ver esto en la pantalla, sabia lo que le esperaba... Y no se equivocó...

-Hijo de Puta!- gritó Damien mientras le rompia la nariz con un buen puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que Kenny cayera gritando y sosteniendose la nariz hasta el otro lado del salon junto con el celular por un lado, la memoria por otro y la tapa rota.

**Y bien? Les gustó? Me quieren matar xq me cagué en el fanfic?... Lo que sea! Se acepta cualquier review, no me voy a poner a amenazar con que si no ponen reviews no sigo escribiendo o algo asi, pero nada les cuesta! Por fis pongan reviews! Que yo sepa que alguien lo esta leyendo! Inspirenme! O.k creo que es suficiente... Denme ideas! Algo que quieren que ponga o lo que sea pero escriban algo! xC**

**Gracias! :3 **

**(Bipolar ¬¬)**


	10. Abejones y Serpientes

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,HOSPITAL PASO AL INFIERNO,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Los chicos se encontraban en el pasillo esperando a Kenny. El silencio incomodo reinaba... Hasta que

-Lindas esposas- dijo un policia, que estaba ahí por una bala en el brazo, y siguó caminando.

Craig se levantó, se le acercó al policia (el cual estaba a punto de sacar el arma) y le sacó el dedo medio.

-Nos las puedes quitar?- dijo Craig.

El policia guardó el arma y sacó unas llaves para "des- esposarlos".

-Tan facil era?- susurró Damien.

-Son llaves maestras...- le contestó el policia- ...las tenemos para casos de novios masoquistas... Como ustedes- sonrió y se alejó llevandose las esposas y dejando a Craig y a Damien con la palabra en la boca.

Los chicos que se hacian llamar "sus amigos" estallaron en burlas y risas ante el comentario del policia. Craig y Damien estaban boquiabiertos y, al escuchar las risas, les lanzaron una mirada asesina, haciendo que se callaran.

- Ya pueden pasar a verlo- decia el Doctor saliendo de la habitación de Kenny.

Los chicos pasaron cuidando de que a Damien no se le ocurriera deshacer el trabajo de los doctores.

-Aaaaaahhhhggg!- decia Kenny imitando la voz de Tweek.

-Agh!- le respondió Twek.

-Aaaawwww! - decia Craig cuando escuchó que Tweek le respondió a Kenny **(N/A: como cuando uno ve un perrito bebé)**.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo pensando sarcasticamente "Que conste que no es tu novio! ¬_¬". Damien se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Kenny , que estaba seguro de que lo iba a mandar derechito al Infierno, pasando por Los Juegos del Miedo (Saw)... Pero Damien solo le dijo

-Esos videos... Hay mas?

Kenny solo señaló el celular que estaba sin la tarjeta y, con la tapa rota que la resguarda, en la mesa. Damien lo agarró y lo encendió, luego se lo dió a Kenny para que le pusiera el PIN. Ya encendido el celular, entró a "Fotos y Videos" y curioseó los videos buscando alguno con una pista sobre el paradero de Pip, no habia ninguno, pero habia uno de él y Craig "Genial! Lo que necesitaba... Otro video extraño!" pensó. Lo reprodujo y...

-_No! Damien, alejate con esa cosa!_- gritaba Craig caminando por el tejado desde donde se habia lanzado Cartman- _Chú! No te me acerques mas!_

Cuando Damien apareció detras de Craig se notaba que tenia una serpiente en brazos- _Que? Tienes miedo? De esta cosita tan tierna?_- **(N/A: digamos que Craig le tenia miedo a las serpientes, porque por mas que pensé no se me ocurrió nada a lo que Craig le tuviera miedo en algun capitulo).**

-_Sabes bien que si!_- le contestó- _aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!_- gritaba mientras saltaba del tejado a la piscina para escapar de la serpiente. Damien lo siguió y saltó del techo con todo y serpiente** (N/A: a Damien le gusta tirarse a la piscina con cosas, ya sean sillas o serpientes xD)**.

Cuando cayeron, para mala suerte del ojiazul, la serpiente fué directo a Craig y se le posó en los hombros. Este inmediatamente salió de la piscina, aun con la serpiente en los hombros.

-_Quitenmela! Quitenmela! Qui- ten- melaaaahhhhh!_- gritaba Craig mientras corria alrededor de la piscina- _me voy a vengar, maldito! Vas a ver espera a que te atrape! Aaaaaaahhhh! Quitenlaaaahhh!_

-_Ya, ya... Tranquilo, yo te la quito_- le decia Token mientras se acercaba a quitarle la serpiente.

-_Ves que no era tanta cosa?_- le decia Damien mientras se acercaba por detras- _deberias agradecerme porque te ayud..._- no terminó la oración porque Craig lo empujó a la piscina.

_-Me vengaré!_- le gritaba desde afuera-_... Y tu apaga esa camara_.

La camara se apagó y el video terminó. Damien le iba a devolver el celular a Kenny, pero cuando se dió vuelta se encontró a un Craig bien encabronado.

-Me lanzaste una serpiente- le dijo-... Y sabias que les tengo miedo... Me vengaré...

-No! No! Un momento! Ud ya se vengó!- protestó Damien- no vió el video? Ya dijo que se iba a vengar, ya se vengó ayer en la fiesta y nadie se acuerda! Punto Final!- le protestaba en un intento fallido por que no se vengara una segunda vez.

-No! Deja de inventar, pendejo!- le gritó Craig- tu sabes bien que porque lo haya dicho no significa que me vengué! Ahora busca un video de mi venganza o enfrentate a las consecuencias...

-Deme un minutito...

10 segundos despues...

-Aqui esta!- gritaba Damien victorioso-... Tu venganza...- Damien le entregó el celular a Craig

Los chicos se acercaron y Craig puso "reproducir"...

En el video se veia un Damien dormido en una silla en frente de la piscina...

-_Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme..._- comentó un chico que, al parecer, era Kyle...

-Con que me veo lindo cuando duermo- decia Damien mirando a Kyle, que estaba rojo como un tomate...

De vuelta en el video: Craig se acercaba detras con algo en la camisa. Cuando la camara lo enfocó resultaron ser multiples abejones...

-Nooo...- susurró Damien-... No lo hagas, Craig...

-_Gracias a nuestro queridisimo amiguisimo Pip Pirrut_- explicaba Craig en el video- _sabemos que el cobarde de Damien le tiene miedo a estos abejoncitos..._

- Maldito, Pip!- exclamó Damien...

Craig y otros chicos del video agarraban los abejones y los colocaban en el cuerpo, practicamente desnudo, de Damien (esto sucedió despues del striptease). Los abejones le caminaban por el cuerpo y uno llegó al cuello, al sentir esto Damien pegó su mano en un intento fallido por aplastarlo **(N/A: estos malditos son tan duros como una roca TT_TT)**. Al sentir al abejon Damien salió corriendo y cayó a la piscina haciendo que los abejones cayeran alrededor de él, cuando vió esto empezó a chapotear, pero esto solo empeoraba las cosas, asi que se quedó quieto y esperó a que el movimiento del agua se llevara los abejones. Cuando pasó el "peligro" hizo un pucherito y susurró- _Craig, te maldigo..._

Luego se vió cuando Pip lo ayudaba a salir de la piscina y terminó el video.

Craig le entregó el celular a Damien, que lo aceptó hablando entre dientes- Oh! Vamos!- le dijo Craig- tu me tiraste una serpiente!- al recordar esto a Craig le recorrió un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo- Estamos a mano- le dijo...

-Bien...- contestó Damien.

-Bzzzzzz- hizo Kenny, imitando el sonido que hacen los abejones al volar, lo cual hizo que Damien pegara un brinco.

-Ud callese!- le gritó Damien- que me debes una bien grande!

-Ud me rompió la nariz!- protestó Kenny.

-Porque ud por poco y me viola!- le reclamó Damien.

Los chicos de la habitacion aguantaban la risa que amenazaba con salir... Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fué...

-GAH! Jajajajajajajajaja Agh! Jajajajajaja...- reia Tweek.

-"Porque ud por poco y me viola!"- repetía Stan, imitando la voz de Damien- jajajaja xD!

-No... No, St... Stan, callese...- decia Kyle entre risas y cruzando las piernas- jajaja... Que me voy a... O.O... Necesito un baño!- gritó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Craig se encontraba riendo arrecostado en una pared y tapandose la cara con un brazo.

Kenny miró a Damien con cara de cordero degollado, pero sonriendo. Damien lo miró y dijo- te irás al Infierno...

Kenny muy "valiente", segun él porque en realidad fué un estupido al decir eso, le contestó- tu te irás primero... Por puta...

Los chicos pararon de reir y miraron a Damien asustados para ver como reaccionaba. Se esperaban algo como que Kenny explote o que lo trague un hueco de la tierra, algo por estilo... En cambio Damien lo que hizo fué, unicamente, deshacer el trabajo de los doctores, tal y como estaba previsto...


	11. Cramien

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Los chicos estan caminando por los pasillos cuando, de repente, se acerca Token gritando

-Chicos, chicos! No adivinarán el video que acabo de ver en el celular de Clyde!... Ya sabemos como terminaron Damien y Craig esposados...

Los chicos escucharon esto e inmediatamente fueron a buscar a Clyde.

-Clyde, Clyde! De qué video está hablando Token?- decia Stan.

-De este... Lo encontré esta mañana...- contestó Clyde y se dispuso a enseñarles el video.

En el video habian unos chicos jugando a la botellita, luego la camara saltó a Damien, saliendo de la casa, seguido por Craig.

-_Qué?! Por favor, Damien!_- le gritaba Craig desde atras- _Crei que te gustaban las serpientes grandes y gruesas_- decia sonriendo pervertidamente.

-_Iu! Iu! Iu! Que asco, Craig!_- le gritaba Damien- _Esta vez has caido muy bajo!_

-_Vamos, Damien!_- dijo Craig sosteniendole la muñeca a Damien- _Token ya nos dijo que podiamos hacerlo en la habitacion de sus padres..._

-_Oh, Craig! No voy a hacer eso contigo!_- decia soltandose del agarre.

-_Vamos, tu sabes que quieres..._

-_No! Yo estaba viendo tele tranquilamente y de un pronto a otro saliste del baño sin nada puesto!_

-_Ay! Pero eso era solo para insentivarte... Ven, yo te ayudo a hacer lo mismo_- le dijo jalandolo para dentro de la mansion. La camara los siguió y ellos pararon en las escaleras.

-_Ya te dije que NO lo haré!_- gritó Damien soltandose, e iba a huir, pero Craig le ganó y le esposó la mano a la de él, pasandola por la baranda de la escalera.

-_Pues ahora tendrás que hacerlo_- sonrió.

-_Aaaaaahhhhh!_- decia Damien cada vez mas fuerte- _PIP!_

Todos los chicos estallaron en risas y la camara enfocó a Pip en la multidud.

-_Ese no es asunto mio!_- dijo Pip imitando a la chiquita de Drake & Josh.

Kenny salió en escena- _Bien, chicos, despejen! No hay nada que ver aqui!_- decia imitando la voz del oficial Barbreidy **(N/A: no sé como se escribe asi que si esta mal me dicen)**. La camara se alejó y se apagó.

-Y nadie sabe si lo hicieron o no...- dijo Clyde.

-Ayer fué el dia oficial de violar a Damien- dijo Kenny sonriendo, pero recordó la nariz e inmediatamente se la tapó y dijo- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento no quise decir eso.

Sin embargo Damien estaba tan preocupado por el video que no lo escuchó, mientras que Craig no habia despegado los ojos de la pantalla.

-No... No creo que lo hayan hecho- intentó consolarlos Kyle.

-No, no, seguro que no- susurró Craig.

-Pero... Si en el video yo estaba con ropa...- Damien abrió los ojos asustado-... Y desperté en boxers...

_**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN GGGGGGG!**_

Los chicos se encontraban en clases del Prof. Alfredo Poveda** (N/A: ese es mi profe de musica, y de ahora en adelante, el de los chicos tambien). **Como en musica el profe los dejaba hacer lo que sea, decidieron reunirse a discutir lo de Craig y Damien a quienes, a Kenny, se le ocurrió nombrarlos "Cramien".

-Y ustedes creen que lo hayan hecho?- preguntaba Kyle.

-Claro que si!- exclamaba Kenny- uno no despierta desnudo junto a otro chico sin haber follado ayer- esto ultimo lo susurró **(N/A:ni que fuera bruto para decirlo gritando)**

-Kenny!- le gritaron Stan y Kyle al mismo tiempo.

-Yo solo digo...- dijo Kenny.

-Oye tu despertaste amordazado a una cama asi que...- dijo Kyle, pero no terminó porque Stan lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, tambien recuerda que eso no es nada extraño de Kenny... En cambio aqui estamos hablando de Damien! Y de Craig! De Cramien! Son los chicos mas... mas...

-Emos!- dijo Kenny.

-Anti- sociales!- adivinó Kyle.

-Bueno parecido- contestó Stan- La cosa es que son ellos 2... Seria muy extraño...

-Pero posible- interrumpió Kenny.

-Si, pero posible- repitió Kyle.

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNN NNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!**_

Los chicos se dirigian a las clases de frances._**  
**_

-Que pereza el frances!- decia Kenny.

-Si!- dijeron los demas, excepto Damien, a coro.

-A mi me gusta el frances...- dijo Damien.

-Eso es porque a ti te gusta todo lo frances- dijo Craig, Damien lo miró asi (¬¬)- Si! Mira: papas a la francesa, tostadas a la francesa...

-Pip...- dijo Kenny sonriendo. Damien rió.

-PIP!- gritaron todos.

-Se me olvidó por completo Pip!- gritó Damien- Mierda! Lo perdi! Donde esta, donde esta!?

-Hay que volver a casa de Token- razonó Kyle.

**Sorry por la demora! Es que mi madresita no queria salir de la casa por mas que yo le recordara mandados que tenia que hacer, y cuando salió vino a visitarme mi mejor amigo (que pereza!)... Bien, tengo que explicarles una cosa: la votación quedó 2 votos por Cramien y 2 votos por Dip, asi que por eso este capitulo es Cramien y el siguiente será Dip. Sorry de nuevo por la demora y seguro tendrán que esperar un poco mas ya que mañana, Jueves 6 de Diciembre, es mi Graduación y el Viernes 7 voy a un paseo, luego el Domingo 9 voy a otro paseo y regreso hasta el Miercoles 12. Jeje lo siento mucho! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**XOXO!**


	12. Momento Incomodo

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*CASA DE TOKEN*,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*

Los chicos se encontraban en frente de la casa de Token y justo antes de entrar Craig paró en seco y di

-Oigan, dónde quedó la serpiente?

-Si...- respondió Damien- y los abejones.

-Ay! Los abejones salieron volando!- le gritó Craig.

-Y la serpiente se fué arrastrandose!- le gritó Damien.

-Por favor! Ya dejense de mariconadas!- los regañaba Stan- si vemos una serpiente la aplastamos y si vemos un puto abejón le echamos Baygon o alguna cosa que nos encontremos! Pero entren ya a la maldita casa!

-Se encabronó- susurró Kyle.

Los chicos hicieron caso y entraron a buscar a Pip.

-Pip!- gritaban.

-Pipe!- decia Craig que no se sabia muy bien el nombre.

Pipisito!- gritaba Kenny.

-Ay! Pero llamenlo bien, malditos!- los regañó Damien.

-Ok- dijo Kenny- Pipe, Pipe, Pipe, Pipe!

-Ni que fuera perro!- le gritó Stan.

-Con Tweek sirvió- contestó Kenny. Los chicos se miraron.

-Pipe, Pipe, Pipe, Pipe!- continuaban todos.

-Lo encontré!- gritó Craig- Damien, te encantaria ver esto!

Damien salió corriendo adonde Craig, que estaba señalando a un Pip echado boca abajo desnudo en una cabina de madera que habia por ahi.

-Ah!- gritó Damien cuando se acercó, haciendo que todos explotaran en risas- Callense y tu ven para aca!- gritó jalando a Craig del brazo alejandolo de la cabina-... Alguien tiene que sacarlo de ahi-Los chicos miraron sonrientes a Damien- Que no sea ni Kenny ni yo...

-Eh! Por qué yo no!?- grito Kenny.

-Porque tu eres un grandisimo pervertido!... No te dejaré solo con él!

-Awwww!- exclamaron todos.

-No jodan- les dijo Damien- piedra, papel o tijera.

-No jodas tu!- le gritó Craig- Tu vas a ir! Eres su mejor amigo y seguro que ya lo habrás visto desnudo alguna otra vez.

-QUÉ!?

-Claro, no te hagas el inocente- le dijo Kyle- todos han visto a su mejor amigo desnudo, ya sea por accidente o porque tenian que cambiarse de ropa muy rapido y los baños estaban ocupados- Stan y él voltearon a ver al piso.

-QUÉ!?- repitió Damien.

-Si! Hasta yo he visto a Cartman desnudo- dijo Kenny- Ah! No debí haber abierto la puerta del baño sin tocarla!

-La cosa es que tendrás que ir tu- confrontó Craig.

-Pero yo NUNCA he visto a Pip desnudo- dijo Damien.

-Hay una primera vez para todo- respondió Craig- ahora entra ahi y salva a tu mejor amigo!

Damien ya iba a entrar pero se devolvió- Ok! No puedo hacerlo! Es demasiado incomodo!

Ah!- suspiraron todos- Vamos es un cuerpo igual al tuyo! Ni que tuviera 4 penes- rió Kenny- No no mentira no quise decir eso!- gritó mientras se tapaba la nariz y la boca que estaba estallando en carcajadas, igual que todos.

Damien estaba rojo y hacia juego con sus ojos- Ahora menos!- gritó.

-Pero a qué le tiene miedo?- dijo Kyle entre risas.

-No se! A mi no me gusta ver gente desnuda!- gritó Damien- Menos si la conozco!- nadie aguantó mas y cayeron al piso riendo, incluso Damien se reia de lo que sabia que tenia que hacer- No quiero!

-Bueno, o va usted o lo dejamos ahi tirado y que se lo coman los abejones y las culebras- dijo Kyle.

Damien bajó la cabeza y entró a la cabina tapando, con las manos, el cuerpo del rubio **(N/A: como cuando uno tapa el Sol con un dedo xD)**. Agarró una sabana y la puso encima de las posaderas de Pip **(N/A: posaderas= nalgas. Yo prefiero usar palabras elegantes)**.

"Ahora cómo voy a tapar la parte de adelante?" pensó Damien, volteó a ver otra manta y la puso en el piso delante de Pip.

**En las Afueras de la Cabina...**

-Chicos, ya tardó mucho- razonaba Craig- llamemos a la policia y si preguntan que pasó decimos que solo vinimos a buscar a un compañero de escuela.

-Bien, yo la llamo- dijo Kenny.

**Dentro de la Cabina...**

Damien arrastraba a Pip encima de la sabana y, cuando vió que ya todo lo que habia que tapar estaba tapado, lo envolvió y lo alzó.

Estaba saliendo de la cabaña pero, para su mala suerte se topó a un policia, no, no era solo un policia, era el mismo policia que les habia dicho lo de los novios masoquistas. Cuando Damien lo vió miró el cuerpo de Pip y pensó "Esto no ayudará a defenderme de su opinión de novio masoquista".

-Con que infiel...- le dijo el policia sonriendo.

Damien abrió la boca- No! No! Yo no le estoy siendo infiel a Craig! Digo, él y yo nunca fuimos nada, puede que hayamos hecho algo en la fiesta, pero solo eso, yo... Yo...- el policia lo miraba incrédulo y damien se rindió- Craig, cariño, ven aca!

Craig se acercó con los ojos abiertos y tapandose la nariz y boca, sorprendido- Oficial! No pasó nada! Solo lo mandé a ayudar a un compañero desmayado- dijo Craig haciendo ademanes raros que nadie entenderia.

-Bien, eso espero, ustedes dos se veian muy felices juntos- dijo el policia recogiendo a Pip y llevandolo a la ambulancia, dejando, de nuevo, a Craig y a Damien con la palabra en la boca.

Craig y Damien seguian al policia pasando a la par de los demas chicos, que estaban mordiendose los labios para no reir- Sin comentarios...- dijo Damien al pasar. Cuando se alejó los chicos pudieron reir un poco y luego lo siguieron al hospital.


	13. Aura Romantica Dip

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,HOSPITAL PASO AL INFIERNO,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Los chicos se encontraban en el pasillo esperando a que el doctor diera su dictamen sobre lo que le habia pasado a Pip, mientras Kenny, Stan y Kyle molestaban a Craig y a Damien con bromas de doble sentido.

-Damien, cariño, mi vida, mi amor, mi cielo, el amor de mi vida- decia Kenny agarrandole la mano a Damien- voy a hacer la pregunta que todos estamos pensando pero que nadie se atreve a decir, solo es una pregunta, sin insinuar nada, por favor no me partas la nariz:... Si ustedes 2 lo hicieron... Quién crees que haya sido el que... La metió?

Todos los chicos abrieron la boca y ojos hasta no poder mas- Ooohhh! Kenny tiene razon, se nos habia olvidado ese pequeño detalle- dijo Stan. Kenny se mordia el labio inferior esperando la golpiza, pero nunca llegó.

-Damien, estas ahi?- preguntó Kenny, pero el anticristo no reaccionaba. Kenny le soltó la mano y él la dejó caer sin moverse, luego se acercó a Craig y le tomó la mano- Tu qué crees?

-Yo... Yo... No... No quiero contestar eso...- susurró Craig.

-Es que adivinar eso está medio dificil- dijo Kyle- Ninguno es muy "Uke" que digamos- los otros chicos lo volvieron a ver pensando "Y este de dónde sacó ese termino NADA inocente"- Ay ya! Tampoco estoy tan desorientado en modas o en palabras nuevas como para que no sepa que significa!- se defendió- La cosa es que los 2 son igual de... de... Hombres? Ninguno es afeminado.

-Ninguno!?- gritó Craig- Este playo le tiene miedo a los abejoncitos!

Damien escuchó este comentario y lo hizo reaccionar- Tu a las serpientes! Por lo menos los abejones vuelan y son feos!

Craig suspiró- Damien, tu hiciste un striptease... Yo creo que NADA le gana a eso- los chicos volvieron a ver a Damien y este solo alcanzó a abrir la boca intentando defenderse, pero no habia nada que decir, asi que la cerró.

-Phillip Pirrut ya está consciente, pero solo uno puede pasar a verlo- decia el doctor. Damien se paró inmediatamente y entró a la habitación.

-Si, claro! Ve tú!- le gritó Craig. Despues se soltó del agarre de Kenny, que no lo habia soltado- Es capaz que no hicimos nada... Estan pensando en cosas que puede ser que ni siquiera pasaron...

-Si, puede ser- dijo Kyle- no creo que ninguno haya dejado al otro... Estar arriba?

-Tienes razon- apoyó Stan.

-Yo puedo apostar mi vida a que sí lo hicieron- decia Kenny- pero Kyle tiene razón... Aunque hay que recordar que no solo hay una forma de tener sexo.

-Y donde mas se la voy a meter?- dijo Craig, enojado- ni que tuviera vagina...

Kenny negó con la cabeza y se señaló la boca, haciendo que todos, de nuevo, abrieran los ojos y la boca como platos...

**En La Habitación...**

-Estas bien?- preguntaba Damien.

-Si- contestó Pip.

-Bien, porque tengo que hacerte una pregunta: Por qué les dijiste a todos que me dan miedo los abejones!?

-Qué!?

-No te hagas el inocentito! Ayer en la fiesta les dijiste a todos que le tenia miedo a los abejones...

-Ay! Lo siento por decirle a tus amigos uno de tu colección de temores!

-"Mi colección de temores!" dilo mas alto! Creo que el tipo en coma del ultimo piso no escuchó!

-Mira, Damien, estoy acabado de despertar, por decirlo asi, y tu me vienes a preguntar eso?! Ni siquiera me acuerdo de haber dicho eso!

-Pues lo dijiste... Y hay pruebas...

-Bien, lo siento! Pero estaba drogado, ni siquera sé de qué estamos hablando!

-... Ok, perdon por saludarte de esa forma, pero necesitaba una buena explicación.

-Tranquilo, ya me acostumbré... Oye, que bien el karaoke de ayer por cierto.

-Cuál? El de "Yo te Esperaré"?

-Bueno sí, y los demas... Lindas canciones las que me dedicaste- dijo Pip sonriendo.

Damien abrió los ojos como platos y luego parpadeó varias veces- Canciones?!... Dedicadas!?...

-Si! No te acuerdas? Me cantaste "No Hay Nadie Como Tu" de Calle 13 y tambien, junto con Craig cantandole a Tweek, Kenny a Butters y Stan a Kyle, "What Makes You Beatiful" de One Direction.

-Si, sé de quién es... Un momento, a tí? Te las canté a tí?

-Sip, debo admitir que me gustó...- Pip se sonrojó. Damien rió.

-Ah! De seguro desafiné un montón- dijo intentando calmar el "aura romantica" que los rodeaba, no queria mas momentos incomodos, con el Pip desnudo era mas que suficiente. Pero al parecer Pip queria poner a Damien incomodo.

-Cómo llegué aqui?- preguntó- y por qué estan esas sábanas ahi?- Damien puso cara de terror y se sonrojó al extremo haciendo que su piel hiciera juego con sus ojos.

-Yo...- decia con voz temblorosa- ... Lo... Los chicos quieren verte los voy a traer- dijo rapidamente saliendo de la habitacion.

Cuando salió los chicos lo volvieron a ver rapidamente, dejando claro que estaban hablando de él.

-Qué!?- dijo, a la defensiva, Damien.

-Nada... Solo estabamos hablando de paletas de helado y... Bananos- decia Kenny, insinuando otra cosa- Te gustan los bananos?- Stan le dió un codazo, haciendo que se callara.

Damien estaba demasiado desconcentrado como para darse cuenta de la "REALIDAD" **(N/A: Makusahaya, se acuerda? Una mini- dedicatoria)**- Si, si, si me gustan- Kenny mordia todas las partes de su boca, Kyle se hizo un _"Extreme Palm Face" _y Stan apretó los labios, todo para evitar que se salga la risa, mientras que Craig solo sonrió, pensando _"Acabas de afirmar lo que nos estuvimos preguntando, cariño"- _pero no vine a hablar de bananos. Pasen que Pip quiere verlos, pero, POR FAVOR, no le mencionen nada sobre cómo terminó aqui- los chicos asintieron y entraron a la habitación.

-Pip! Amigo! Cómo estás? El novio de mi amigo- dijo Kenny, sonriendo y abrazando a Pip. Sabia que, con él ahi, Damien no se atreveria a hacerle nada.

-Ves? Él sí se acuerda del karaoke- dijo Pip sonriendo.

-Karaoke? Cuál?- preguntó Kenny.

-Tu le cantaste "What Makes You Beautiful" de One Direction a Butters, Craig a Tweek, Stan a Kyle, y yo... Yo a Pip, para variar- explicó Damien.

-Le canté? A Kyle?

-Si. La parte que dice: _Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else about you! Baby, you light up my world like nobody else_... Etc etc- explicó Pip.

-Aw! . - comentó Kyle- yo tengo que ver eso!- los chicos se le quedaron viendo y, para desviar el tema, recordó- Damien hizo un striptease!- acusó.

-Qué!? Un striptease?! Damien!?- repasó Pip- eso tengo que verlo!

-Entra al facebook... O a youtube, cualquiera- dijo Kenny. Damien le mandó una mirada asesina- No me lastimes, por favor!- rogó Kenny.

-Ja! Y ya se reconciliaron?- preguntó Pip señalando a Kenny y Stan.

-Qué? Por qué?- prentó Stan.

-Ustedes se pelearon en la fiesta. No se acuerdan?

-No, iluminanos, por favor- dijo Kenny.

-Ok- contó Pip- Pasó que: Kenny se estaba... Emmm... Apretando con Kyle en una esquina- "Oooooohhhhh!" exclamaron Damien y Craig. Stan, Kyle y Kenny los miraron con cara de "Are you fucking kidding me?" recordandoles lo que habian hecho ellos, y que no tenian mucho derecho a criticar en estos momentos, haciendo que se voltearan a ver, se sonrojaran y volvieran su mirada al piso- En fin...- continuó Pip-... Stan se dió cuenta de eso y, en pocas palabras se terminó peleando con Kenny por Kyle... Y eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo sobre la noche de la fiesta.

-Bien.- repasó Kyle- ya sabemos cómo terminó el Cramien y por qué Stan estaba enojado con Kenny...

-Ahora solo falta averiguar qué carajos hiciste para terminar desnudo en la cabina- dijo Kenny mirando a Pip.

-Qué!? Yo!? Desnudo en la cabina!?- repasó Pip. Damien deseaba que a Pip no se le ocurriera la siguiente pregunta, pero sí se le ocurrió- Entonces... Chicos, quién me trajo?- preguntó Pip con cara entre asustado y amenazante.


	14. Control De La Ira

-DAMIEN!- gritó Pip enojado cuando le terminaron de contar la historia. Damien estaba tapando su rostro enrojecido con ambas manos.

-PIP!- exclamó sonriendo y estirando los brazos en forma de abrazo- te juro que no vi nada en serio! Nada mas agarré una sabana te la puse encima y luego otro para tapar el otro lado- todos los demas hicieron un ExtremePalmFace- luego sali y me tope al puto policia que nos habia visto a Craig y a mi con las esposas eroticas que penso que le estaba siendo infiel a Craig, pero yo nunca le seria infiel a Craig! Digo... Él y yo no somos nada, pero si lo fueramos...-tomó aire-... La cosa es que no vi nada!

En este momento todos estaban en modo PokerFace- Bien, bien, bien...- reaccionó Pip- entiendo eso, pero por qué tú?

-Eso preguntaselo a ellos!- dijo Damien sañalando a los demas.

Sinceramente nadie queria contestar eso asi que- Mira, un hipopotamo morado volador!- gritó Kenny señalando detras de Pip.

-En serio, Kenny? "Hola soy German"? A mi no me engañas- le dijo Pip- un momento... Esposas eroticas?

-Mierda...- susurró Craig.

-Disculpen pero...- decia Pip- de qué me perdí?

-Nada, nada- dijo Stan sarcasticamente- solamente un Cramien, un striptease de tu mejor amigo, un policia que me cae MUY bien, nada interesante...

-Wow!- exclamó Pip sentandose en la cama- eso tengo que verlo- los demas asintieron.

En eso un doctor entró a la habitación- Bien, señor Pirrut...

-Futuro señor Thorne- interrumpió Kenny haciendo que todos se rieran mientras Damien pensaba cómo asesinarlo y Pip se sonrojara.

-Bien?- siguió el doctor- ya puede salir del hospital y seguir con su vida.

-Ok- los chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a Pip para que se vistiera.

-Entonces...- comenzó Stan.

-Qué creen que haya hecho Pip?- continuó Kyle. Kenny sonrió maliciosamente.

-De qué te ries?- preguntó Damien, a la defensiva.

-Si te lo digo me aniquilas- contestó sonriendo.

-No! Dilo tranquilo! No pasa nada...

-Y si tú le hiciste algo?- inmediatamente luego de decir eso Kenny retrocedió y alzó las manos para esquivar cualquier golpe.

-Maldito pedazo de...!- empezó Damien, pero se calló al ver que alguien lo alzaba por detras **(N/A: Wao! Eso no sonó bien O.O...) **para alejarlo de Kenny- Eh! Sueltame, tu!

-Yo Craig, tu Damien- le dijo el que lo alzó, que resultó ser Craig- luego nos vemos! Lo llevaré a Control de la Ira!- decia alejandose por el pasillo junto con un Damien maldiciendo y gritando cosas que ya no se escuchaban.

Los chicos que quedaron (Stan y Kyle) se hicieron un circulo al rededor de Kenny- Qué crees que haya hecho que nos olvidemos de todo?- preguntó Stan.

-No van a ser los Ruphys!- dijo Kyle sonriendo- verdad?- preguntó preocupado.

-No que va!- contestó Kenny- no tengo dinero para Ruphys- susurró.

-Qué!?- gritó Stan- como que no tienes dinero para Ruphys? Nos diste algo extraño?

-Kenny, para qué sí tienes dinero?

-O.O- YaoMingFace- Un Taxibra!- dijo señalando asombrado detras de los chicos.

-Kenny, carajo! Qué nos diste!?- se enojó Stan.

-Primero quiero que sepan que no planeaba que llegara tan lejos. Solo queria una fiesta que siempre recordemos como los mejores...

-Callate, Kenny! No te pongas a darnos uno de tus discursos maricas y dinos con qué nos drogaste!?- se enojó Kyle.

-Con marihuana en los brownies- dijo, avergonzado, viendo hacia el suelo.

-Kenny, pedazo de...!- gitó Stan.

-Hola, chicos!- interrumpió Pip saliendo del cuarto.

-Hola, Pip!- dijeron al unisono y nerviosos los demas- Cómo te fué?- preguntó Kyle.

-Bien?- contestó- Y Craig y Damien?

-Eeeemmm- pensó Stan- en Control de la Ira?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,CONTROL DE LA IRA DEL HOSPITAL PASO AL INFIERNO,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Craig, recuerdame cómo terminé aqui- decia Damien sosteniendose las sienes en un circulo formado por varias personas sentadas en sillas.

-Pues gracias a tu peso pluma y a mis enormes musculos- decia Craig levantando los brazos y apretando los musculos- te levanté hasta aqui y te senté en esa silla.

-Parece que tenemos 2 chicos nuevos en Control de la Ira!- decia la psicologa.

Craig y Damien levantaron la vista- demasiada presión?- susurró Damien.

-Estoy de acuerdo- le contestó Craig.

Bajo toda esa presión a Craig solo se le ocurrió una cosa para salir de ahi, habia muchas otras opciones mas sencillas, pero a él fué esa la que se le vino primero a la mente- Esto no es Terapia de Pareja?- preguntó, Damien se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos- Disculpe la confusión, nos vamos- continuó agarrando a Damien del brazo para empujarlo por la puerta, cuando salieron se arrecostaron a la pared.

-Qué fué eso?!- preguntó Damien.

-No tengo ni la menor idea...

-Pero qué te sucede?! Quieres conmigo o algo?

-Qué!? Te salve tu culo blasfemio asi que agradece!

-Dijiste que eramos pareja!

-Ay, lo siento!- sarcasmo ¬¬- lo dije para salir de ahi!

-Vete al Infierno...

-Vete tú primero.

-Ahi vivo!

-Vamos por unos malditos helados! Bien?!

-Bien!

-Bien!

-Bien!... Tu invitas

Y asi salieron del hospital para ir por unos helados...

**Sorry por taaaaanta demora pero el paseo se alargó un dia mas! Y este capitulo lo hice super corto porque aproveché el tiempo en que mi madre salió de la casa... Pero me acaba de llamar diciendo que ya va a llegar y viene en carro. Asi que chao! Pongan comentarios, criticas, reviews, etc...**

**XOXO psicologicos!**


	15. La Verdad

Kenny, Stan, Kyle y Pip iban caminando por la calle...

-_Im binging sexy back_- tarareaba Pip (ya habia visto el video).

-_Them other boys dont know how to act_- le seguia el juego Kenny.

-_I think you are special, whats behind your back_- cantaba Stan.

-_So turn around and ill pick up the slack!_- seguia Kyle.

-_Dirty Babe!_- cantaban todos mientras daban una vuelta lenta y "sexy"- _i see this shackles baby im your slave_- seguian con la vuelta- _i let you whip me if i mishehave... Ist just that knowone make me feel this way..._

_-_Oigan ahi estan!- dijo Kenny cuando vió a Craig y a Damien cruzar la esquina- vamos- dijo acercandose junto con los chicos...

-Es que no hay razon alguna por la cual pusieran una sola fresa en un helado de pareja- reprochaba Damien.

-Bueno, era una fresa grande- le contestó Craig.

-Si! Pero solo era una! La pareja se termina peleando por la bendita fresa!

-O regalandosela a un pajaro en la calle...- Craig giró los ojos.

-Oye! Eso era lo mas justo!

-Pudimos haberla partido a la mitad...

-No porque ahi empezaria el problema de que el que la partió se queda con el pedazo mas grande.

-Ay, Damien! Su problema es que ud es un goloso!

-No es cierto!- le contestó empujandolo.

-Claro que si!

-Hey, chicos!- se acercaba Kenny.

-Kenny!- dijeron al unisono.

-Verdad que Damien es un goloso?- preguntó Craig.

-Idiota! Él ni sabe qué pasó y te va a contestar?!- le reclamó Damien.

-Yo no se ni me interesa!- le contestó Kenny.

-Dónde estaban?- pregunto rapidamente Pip **(N/A: Ay celoso? Nooo, jamas! ¬¬)**.

-Naaa! comiendo un helado- contesto Craig.

-Ok- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Hey, chicos!- empezó Kyle- a qué no adivinan qué contenian los brownies?

-Sssshhhhh!- lo intentó callar Kenny.

-Chocolate?- preguntó Pip.

-Marihuana- le respondió Stan.

-Y adivinen quién hizo los brownies...- dijo Kyle.

-Nuestro "amigo" Kenny- dijo Stan señalando al nombrado, pero Kenny ya iba por el otro lado de la calle, huyendo.

-Kenny pedazo de...!- decia Damien mientras lo perseguia junto con los otros chicos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,CASA DE BUTTERS,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Butters, abreme la puerta, por favor! Soy Kenny! Me quieren mataaaar!

-Qué suced...

-Rapido cierra la puerta y no salgas!- decia Kenny mientras entraba a la casa del nombrado y cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Carajo, Kenny! Abre la puerta!- le gritaba Damien del otro lado.

-Oh si claro! Cuando las vacas vuelen!- le gritó desde adentro.

-Qué pasa, Kenny?- preguntaba Butters nervioso.

-Nada, un simple problema.

-No, Damien, no hagas...- gritaba Kyle, en eso entró una piedra por la ventana.

-Kenny, abre la maldita puerta y no te haremos nada, pendejo!- gritó Craig.

Kenny se asomó por la ventana- si, huevon! Ni que fuera bruto! Vaya a apretarse a Damien a alguna esquina y deje de joderme!

-Aaaaaahhhhh! Que NO somos pareja!- gitaron a coro.

-Si, si, lo que ustedes digan, yo aqui me quedo hasta que se vayan!- luego susurró- Butters, tus padres no están, cierto?- Butters negó con la cabeza.

-Ya, chicos tranquilicense- decia Stan- no fué tan grave- Damien y Craig casi lo matan con la mirada.

-No fué tan grave?!- gritó Damien.

-Qué no fué tan grave!?- repitió Craig- para ti es facil decirlo! Lo unico que hiciste fué pelearte con Kenny! Tú no terminaste esposado al Anticristo!

-Tampoco hiciste un striptease!- le gritó Damien.

-Si! Asi que no te atrevas a decir que no fué tan grave porque si lo fué!

-Bien, bien, lo siento...

-Pero tampoco lo van a matar, ya pasó- ayudó Kyle.

-Si ya pasó! Pero pasó!- le gritó Damien.

-Ya, ya, qué importa que Kenny haya sido el que lo hizo?- decia Pip- tuvo que tener una buena razón.

-Si,- decia Stan- a nosotros nos dijo que queria una fiesta inolvidable y...

-...Y le salió el tiro por la culata- terminó Damien- ahora nadie recuerda que pasó! Y quien sabe que fué lo que pasó en los momentos en que no hubo video! Ese pendejo las va a pagar!- gritó señalando la ventana en donde estaba un Kenny muy asustado. Cuando vió esto se agachó.

-Butters, crees que me van a hacer algo?

-Yo... Yo... Este... No... No se...- decia frotandose los nudillos- Parece que hiciste algo muy malo...

-Pues si, pero no sabia que esto iba a pasar! Yo solo queria una fiesta inolvidable y pues... como dijo Damien... Me salió el tiro por la culata...

-Si, oye pero... Qué hiciste?

_**"O.O Mierda! ¬¬ si es cierto que él no sabe..."**_pensó Kenny- tienes que jurarme que no te vas a enojar...

-Bi... Bien

-Le eché marihuana a los brownies de la fiesta y por eso nadie recuerda nada- dijo tragando saliva y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Butters asimiló lo que le acababan de decir- Nos drogaste?!

-Si?

-Kenny, qué te pasa? No nos puedes drogar! No tienes ningún derecho a drogarnos, ademas de ser inmoral e ilegal tambien bla bla bla bla...

_**"Ya se puso a dar el discurso, que pereza, de todas las casas tenia que pasar en frente de la de Butters, parece mi madre! Jaja ok no... Mi madre no tiene los ojos tan lindos... :B... Un momento, por qué pienso asi de Butters? Por qué creo que tiene lindos ojos o que es muy tierno cuando me regaña? Bueno él solo quiere protegerme y lo entiendo, digo, es mi amigo, claro que quiere protegerme... Pero es taaaannnn lindo! :3, con esos bracitos delicados y esa piel cremosa y blanca, obvio que es hermoso pero... ES BUTTERS! O.O Espero que no haya oido nada de lo que dije**_ (ExtremePalmFace)_**... Carajo, Kenny, obvio que no te escuchó! Si estás pensando, ni que fuera psico... psico...psicopata, psicolo? Ach! Esa gente que lee la mente!... Estaré bien? Y si estoy sudando o feo o..."**_

-KENNY!

-Ah! Qué?!

-Escuchaste lo que dije?

(PokerFace)- Si y... Y tienes razón fué muy malo lo que hice y... Y deberia disculparme... De echo voy a hacerlo por la ventana- se paró y se asomó con cuidado por la ventana. Damien estaba caminando de un lado a otro y Stan, Kyle, Craig y Pip estaban sentados arrecostados a un arbol.

-Ya vas a salir, pendejo?!- le gritó Damien cuando lo vió.

-Aaaaahhhh! Ya callate!- decia Pip sosteniendose la cabeza- Me duele la cabeza y tengo sueño!

-Y qué quieres?! Qué se lo susurre?!- le gritó Damien a Pip, y este le lanzó una mirada asesina- Bien, bien, lo siento...

En ese momento Kyle sacó el celular y puso el sonido de un latigazo haciendo que todos, excepto Damien, se pusieran a reir- Jaja Está domado?!- preguntó Kenny desde la ventana, Damien lo miró mortalmente **(N/A: bien no sé de donde saqué esa palabra, pero me suena muy feo poner tantas veces "mirada asesina" asi que digamos que esto es un sinonimo :3)**- Ok, ok lo siento- latigazo de nuevo- Kyle, no estoy domado!... En fin, solo quiero pedirles disculpas por drogarlos, no debi haberlo hecho...

-Y?...- interrumpió Damien.

-Y lamento haberte casi violado!- mirada mortal de Damien- Ok ya! Siento haber hecho eso y entiendo que quieran vengarse, pero... Por favor perdonenme!- junto las manos y puso cara de cordero degollado.

-Ya, Damien dejalo!- le dijo Craig- Ya pidió disculpas y aqui no estamos haciendo nada...

-No lo sé...

-Ya perdonalo!- le gritaron a coro.

-Ok, ok! No tenian que gritar- susurró. Latigazo, otra vez- Kyle, deja eso!... Ya puedes bajar, Kenny, vamonos a casa!

Kenny se volvió y le dió un abrazo a Butters, el cual se quedó pensando y luego correspondió al abrazo, despues Kenny se separó, lo agarró de ambos lados de la cabeza y le dió un beso en cada mejilla (como en "El Padrino")- Gracias, Butters- susurró, para luego salir de esa casa y dirigirse a la de él junto con sus amigos.

-Qué acaba de pasar?- se dijo a sí mismo Butters cuando Kenny salió.

**Bien, lo admito no sé cómo hacer Bunny -.- Pero al menos lo intenté! y como dicen por ahi: De los errores se aprende... Eeeeennnn Fin! Dejen sus comentarios, reviews, criticas, sopas, spaghettis, chocolates!... Mmmmm chocolates (._.)... Y les quiero presentar a mi conciencia mala y a mi conciencia buena xD...**

**Luna la conciencia mala y Saskia la wena :3 que quieren salir en las notas de autor ¬¬**

**Ok chao! Muchos Besos y Abrazos psicologicos!**

**Bye!**


	16. Me Enamoré

**Este capi va dedicado a Garu02012 espero que lo disfrutes! Y que sepa que este es solo uno de muchos mas...**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iban caminando por los pasillos, como siempre, cuando:

-Ajajajaja!- reia Cartman acercandose- Damien y... Y... PIP! Jajajaja- se alejó, pero Damien lo agarró del cuello de la yaket y lo azotó contra un casillero.

-De qué coño hablas?!

-Au! Oye calmate, demonio!- lo miró un rato y luego volteó a ver a Pip y estalló en carcajadas- Jajajajaaa! No aguanto mas! Solo vayan al salon de computo!

Los chicos se dirigieron, corriendo, al salon nombrado, en el cual solo se escuchaba- Otra, otra, otra, otra!- un chico salió de la multitud e iba a reproducir el video **(N/A: Ok, digamos que en la sala de computo habia una gran pantalla para reproducir videos (._.))** pero Damien se acercó y lo empujó

-LARGO!- gritó señalando la puerta, toda la gente salió excepto Craig, Pip, Kenny, Stan y Kyle- Qué esperan? Chú!- dijo espantandolos con las manos.

-Oh no! Yo tambien salgo en ese video y tengo derecho de verlo- reclamó Pip.

-Esta bien! Quedate! Pero los demas se van largando!- los otros le hicieron caso, dejandolos a Pip y a él solos en la habitación.

-Y bien? Reproducelo- le dijo Pip.

-Tu no hables que no sabes que hicimos... Pudo ser cualquier cosa...

-En qué piensas exactamente, Damien?

Damien no pudo evitar sonrojarse- En nada! Digo... No pienses mal solo que...- Pip lo miraba acusadoramente-... Veamos el video...

Reproducir y...

Era una bachata, la cual Damien reconoció inmediatamente, en cambio Pip no tenia idea- Oh no...-susurró Damien, pero Oh si, empezó a acercarse a Pip, cantandole-_ Hola qué tal? Cómo estás? Qué te trae por aquí? Tanto que él me habló de ti! Y es verdad! Todo lo que me dijo es asi, pero se le olvidó decir: que eres el mas hermoso de todos los chicos_- lo tomó y se pusieron a bailar bachata- _que eres casi perfecto pero que no lo quieres, que no sientes lo mismo y aunque herirlo no debes, solo que del cariño de una pasión que muere. Yo sé que él es mi amigo por eso nunca te hablé, pero hoy tengo que decirte que: Me Enamoré! Sin querer, sin razón, sin motivos, no sé cómo fué! Pero Me Enamoré! Tal vez fué todo lo que él me dijo, tal vez no esté bien! Pero me enamoré! Sin querer, sin razón, sin motivos, no sé cómo fué! Pero Me Enamoré! Tal vez fué todo lo que él me dijo, tal vez no esté bien! Pero me_ enamoré!- Damien inmediatamente le puso Pausa al video, aun sin volver a ver a Pip, el cual estaba detras de él, lo que no sabia era que Pip estaba encantado con el video, sentia que su sueño se habia hecho realidad, el amor de su vida le habia dicho que estaba enamorado de él... Pero luego cayó en cuenta de que eso practicamente no habia pasado y que, en realidad, Damien no estaba en sus 5 sentidos en ese momento, asi que no, no contaba.

Su rostro pasó a uno de tristeza en ese momento y, ahi fué, cuando a Damien se le ocurrió volver a ver.

Damien estaba nervioso por haber echo eso y al mismo tiempo un poco feliz y emocionado, luego se dió cuenta de que no estaba solo y volvió su vista hacia atras...

Ahi estaba Pip con la peor cara que podria tener, estaba... Triste. Esto entristeció mucho a Damien y se acercó y lo abrazó, luego le susurró al oido- Lo siento, Pip...- decir esto le destrozó el corazón, claro que no lo sentia! Él siempre habia querido decir eso y al fin lo hizo! Pero nooo, tenia que estar bajo el control de los Brownies.

-Lo siento, Pip...- al escuchar esto a Pip se le cayó el alma a los pies, era lo ultimo que queria escuchar en ese momento. _**"Aunque tal vez no sea eso lo que siente, puede ser que siente que lo hayan grabado, o que siente que todos lo hubieran visto... No necesariamente tiene que ser que siente habermelo dicho..."**_pensó.

Damien estaba apunto de salir del lugar, pero Pip le agarró el brazo, tomó todas sus fuerzas y dijo-...- esta bien se quedó pensando un rato mas-... Sientes qué?

_**"CARAJO! A este le fascina preguntarme cosas incomodas... '''Sientes qué, Damien? Quién me trajo al hospital, Damien? Por qué esas sabanas estan ahi, Damien? Por qué fuiste tú el que me trajo al hospital, Damien?''' Qué le pasa? No ve que ya quiero salir de esta horrible situación?"** _pensó Damien cuando le hicieron la pregunta- Siento, pues que... Que hayas tenido que pasar vergüenzas por mí- dijo con cara de cordero en el matadero **(N/A: me salió verso sin esfuerzo)**.

Iba a salir de nuevo, pero...- Damien...- **_"'''Tienes SIDA, Damien?''' manda si me pregunta eso!"_**pensó Damien al escuchar su nombre- Eso lo dijiste en serio?- _**"Aaaaahhhh! Hubiera preferido la del SIDA! Asi solo contesto que NO! Pero noooo, con Pip no se pueden escoger cosas faciles. Todo tiene que ser como un laberinto! Cuando uno cree que ya va a salir: llega Pip '''Eso lo dijiste en serio?''' Tal vez si soy mas inteligente que él y encuentro la manera de responderle con otra pregunta o algo..."**_se quedó en trance un rato- DAMIEN!- gritó Pip, a lo que él reaccionó- Que si eso lo dijiste en serio?!

-S.. Si...- IDEA!- en serio siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso- lo abrazó y se fué, al salir habian un monton de chepos **(N/A: a la mierda la elegancia! Chepos= palabra pachuca en Costa Rica para decir "vinos" "metidos" "metiches en lo que no les importa")** y solo escuchó unos cuantos "Qué pasó? Cómo fué?" a lo cual respondió susurrando- _Me liberé, me liberé, gacias al Cielo me liberé!_

Pip se quedó pensando en la Sala de Computo _**"Mierda, no entendió la pregunta..."**_

**Je! Me quedó como Novela Mexicana! Sin ofender a los Mexicanos es que en Costa Rica cuando algo es muy tragico o complicado decimos eso ^.^ **

**Saskia: que mala... ahora tendrás un cargo de conciencia por el resto de tus dias!**

**Luna: Uy que malota! *sarcasmo***

**Si claro! Garu02012 espero que te haya gustado!**

**XOXO**


	17. Locos De Amor

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\CLASES DE LA PROF. SSSSEIDY/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**"Mierda! Quién se cree Pip para hacerme sentir culpable? Y por qué me siento culpable? Yo estaba drogado cuando dije "Me Enamoré" como el mas idiota del mundo! Y ni siquiera se lo dije! Se lo canté! Carajo, Pip! Te odio! Ojala te mueras... Bueno no... No! Si!... Con solo que Pip muera todo se arreglaría! Bueno no, yo no podría vivir con la culpa de matar a Pip... CULPA?! Cuál culpa!? El AntiCristo no debería sentir culpa! Todo por un británico que no le importa a nadie... Excepto a mi, a mi sí me importa... Ay nooooo! Qué hago? La adolescencia nunca fué tan complicada..." **_**(N/A: Aqui estoy patrocinando a "Ultimo Año" xD)**.

_"Bbbrrrrrr" _vibró el celular de Damien:

_Cr ¡g: Qué pasó con Pip?_

_D4MI3N: Nada._

**(N/A: Admitanlo: ustedes tambien escriben asi a sus contactos. O soy sólo yo? :$)**

-Señores Tucker y Thorne! Algo que quieran compartir con la clase?- preguntó la profesora Seidy o como la clase la llamaba "Sssseidy" (como una serpiente "sssss"), "Momia", "Bruja", "Diablo" o el peor "La Madre Perdida De Damien"...

-N... No?- contestó Craig.

_**"Perra, Hija de la Gran Puta, vas a ver cuando me vengue... No te va a ir ni regular, si te mato ahora... Sería el héroe de la clase... Es más, no estoy de humor para soportarte asi que JÓDETE! Justo hoy, justo ahora vas a mor..."**_

-DAMIEN!- le interrumpió Craig, que ya veia claramente las intenciones de su amigo, luego señaló a la profesora con la cabeza.

-No- le contestó Damien.

-Eso pensé- dijo la profesora- Bien, continuémos: Dos propiedades importantes que satisfacen la multiplicación, la suma y la resta en **N**, son la distribuidad de la multiplicación...

Cuando la profe le dió la espalda a la clase, esta se convirtió instantáneamente en un Tucker y le sacó el dedo medio.

_**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!**_

Los chicos iban caminando al baño, excepto Kyle que tuvo que ir a la Dirección por un problema con Cartman. Ya en el baño, Craig fué derechito a los orinales- Entonces...- comenzó Kenny- Qué pasó con Pip?- en ese momento Craig asomó la cabeza por la pared que separaba los orinales de los lavabos, capturando todas las miradas.

-QUÉ?!- se defendió- Esa respuesta no me la pierdo por NADA!

-Nada que les incumba- le respondió Damien a Kenny.

-Vamos, Damien!- decia Craig mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus amigos, arrecostados a los lavabos- Qué pasó con tu amorcito?

-MI AMORCITO!?- le gritó- Nunca pudiste estar más confundido! Detesto a Pip! Lo odio con toda el alma! Es tan terco y tonto y siempre se hace la victima! No sabe hacer nada bien! Aaaahhhhg! Lo odioooo! Él solo... Solo... Nunca... Y... Tambien...

-Estás enamorado- lo interrumpió Craig sosteniéndolo por los hombros y sentándolo en el lavabo.

-No es cierto!- le contestó con una voz muy aguda para ser la de Damien.

-Claro que si!- le dijo Stan- Te enamoraste de Pip!- le gritaron todos.

-Cállense!- les gritó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Solo dile lo que sientes! Trágate tu orgullo y diselo! Es muy fácil!- le dijo Kenny.

-Oh! Es muy fácil?- le dijo Damien.

-Si! Cualquiera lo hace! Solo sé hombre!

-Ah si?! Y por qué tú no le has dicho a Butters lo que sientes por él?

-Damien, cállate!

-No! Si es tan facil como dices, por qué no se lo has dicho? Cuéntales a todos que te gusta Butters! Que sueñas con él!

-Eso es cierto, Kenny?- preguntó Craig.

-Solo una vez!- contestó Kenny.

-Si... Solo una vez cada noche- dijo Damien sonriendo.

-A_ Kenny le gusta Butters y Butters no le dá pelota!_- canturreó Stan.

-A ti te gusta tu mejor amigo!- se defendió Kenny.

-KENNY!- le gritó Stan furioso.

-Y has tenido fantasías con él- continuaba.

-Callata, Idiota!- le gritó empujándolo.

-A Stan le gusta el judío?- preguntó Damien.

-Si! Y qué les importa?- les contestó Stan.

-Já! Quién diría- dijo Craig con burla.

-Yo sé a ti quién te gusta...- le dijo Damien con tono amenazante.

-Cállate, Damien...

-A Craig le gusta...

-DAMIEN!

-Jajajaja... ¬¬ Eso sonó mal

-Si

-Tweek!

-Carajo!

-A ti te gusta el temblorín?- le dijo Kenny.

-No! Lo inventó Damien...

-Cómo será desnudo?- decia molestando Stan.

-Como un vibrador humano- contestó sonriendo Kenny, a lo cual todos soltaron la risa y Craig salió del baño, siendo perseguido por los demás.

-Ay, vamos! Solo estamos molestando!- decia Stan una vez que todos estaban a la par de él.

-Gah! Hola, Craig!- saludó Tweek pasando a su lado.

Craig lo siguió con la mirada sonriendo estupidamente hasta que le llegó el mensaje- Hola, Tweek!- saludó sin quitarse la sonrisa del rostro, volvió su vista al frente y cuando vió que sus amigos lo estaban viendo con cara de "Te lo dije" cambió su rostro al neutral que siempre tiene y, con el ceño fruncido, dijo- No me jodan ,chicos.

-Awwww!- exclamaron todos- El amor está en el aire!- dijo Stan-... Oigan! Se me ocurrió una idea! Por qué no le decimos a los otros lo que sentimos- decia con un aura romantica y, la verdad, muy hippie alrededor de él.

-Y eso?- dijo Kenny- tan romántico Stan?

-Es que me siento feliz!

-Se fumó algo!- dijo Damien.

-Jaja- reia Kenny- ok ya! Te escucho- le dijo a Stan.

-Qué tal si les cantamos algo en el Show de Talentos?

-Jaja, ahora sí creo que te fumaste algo- dijo Craig muy seriamente.

-No! En serio! Que cada uno haga algo! Yo quisiera escribir un poema .

-A mi no me metan en esto!- dijo Craig- Aunque talvez Damien quiera bailar algo, verdad?

-Cállate- le contesto- No, pero a mi no me metan en esto tampoco... Usted sabe estar en ese escenario?! SOLO?! Jué Horrible, Jué Horrible!

-Damien tiene razón- decia Kenny- Pero está la opción de hacer un grupo...

-Bueno, si hacen un grupo, TALVEZ- dijo Damien.

-Entonces hagamos un grupo! Luego de clases, en mi casa, nos reuniremos a escoger qué vamos a hacer...

-Ah no! Si no es cantar yo no hago nada!- dijo Damien.

-Qué?!- le dijeron todos, muy confundidos.

-Digo... Bailar es muy vergonzoso, decir un Poema es demasiado cursi, en cambio Cantar... Todos ya nos han visto cantar alguna vez asi que es el único que estoy dispuesto a hacer...- se explicó.

-Porque no quieres perder más dignidad?- preguntó Craig.

-Exacto... Y sí, sí estoy consciente de que ya hice un striptease y que ya no puedo perder más dignidad que con eso, pero aun así, o es cantar o no cuenten conmigo...

-Ok, ok!- aceptó Stan- Cantaremos! Pero entonces nos falta escoger la canción.

-Nos vemos en tú casa luego de clases- le afirmó Kenny a Stan.

**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN NNNNGGGGGGGGGG! **

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,CASA DE STAN,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

****-Bien! Entonces "Gangnam Style" no se puede- dijo Kenny frustrado.

-Obvio que no, Kenny!- le gritó Damien- Primero que todo no van a entender ni un carajo de lo que estamos diciendo... Y segundo que todo, eso sonó raro, nosotros no hablamos coreano!

-Bien, no tienes que gritarme!

-Ya sé!- decia Stan- hagamos esto más facil: primero escogamos qué banda y luego la canción, porque así no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo!

-Yo quiero de "One Direction"- dijo Damien-... Dije eso en voz alta?

-Si?- le contestaron Kenny y Stan- Pero "One Direction" no se puede...

-Por qué?- preguntó Kenny.

-Porque sólo somos 3... Y ellos de viaje son 5.

-En la fiesta sólo éramos 4- razonó Damien.

-Si, pero 1 número no hace tanta diferencia, en cambio 2 ya son suficientes para que no calce la canción...

-Bien!- dijo Damien haciendo un pucherito- Entonces de quiénes?

-Huuummmm...- pensaron- Oh! "The Wanted"?- preguntó Stan.

-Si! Ellos son 4 nada más- dijo Kenny.

-Ahora la canción...- dijo Stan.

-Oh! "I'm Glad you Came"!- decia emocionado Damien- o la otra... La del sol, algo asi? Siguiendo el sol, algo asi?

-"Chasing the Sun"- contestó Kenny.

-Si! Esa, mejor esa!

-Ok?- decia Stan confundido.

En eso Craig abrió la puerta de su casa quién sabe cómo, entró y luego la cerró de un golpe- Bien, chicos... Si se ríen los ahorco...- amenazó- Quiero cantarle a Tweek en el Show de Talentos...- hubo un pequeño silencio- Recuerden que si se ríen los ahorco...

* * *

**Bien! Qué tal? A mí me gustó mucho! Y sé que se está desviando mucho del tema pero pronto volverá al tema de la fiesta :3**

**Es que me dió por ponerme romántica...**

**Saskia: Eso es el amor **

**Luna: Amor hijo de puta que lo hace ponerse a uno como el más bruto... ¬¬**

**Eeeeennnn Fin! Dejen sus comentario, críticas, ya saben lo que sigue. Ah! Y casi se me olvida: Perdón por la demora, pero dejenme darles la explicación:**

**El lunes estaba haciendo este capi y cuando llegué a la parte que a Stan se le ocurre lo del Show de Talentos lo quise guardar, pero cuando apreté el botón de guardar, por alguna razón sobrenatural, no se guardó, y de ninguna manera se guardaba, asi que me rendí y supe que hoy iba a tener que empezarlo desde el principio T_T... Y hoy en la mañana, adivinen qué pasó! Iba por la parte en donde van caminando al baño y en eso... SE VA LA LUZ! Yo me quedé viendo la pantalla negra como un minuto xD... Luego me rendí y me fuí a leer "Los Juegos Del Hambre: Sinsajo"... Despues me aburrí de leer y traje un cuaderno para dibujar... Y cuando me devolví: LA COMPU ESTABA ENCENDIDA! Obvio que tuve que empezar desde el principio (de nuevo) pero juro que cuando llegué tiré los libros al sillón y abracé y besé a la compu xD...**

**Jajaja a eso llamo mala suerte y desesperación!**

** Bien, Chao!**

**XOXO**


	18. Canciones

-Así que sí te gusta Tweek- dijo Kenny.

-Cállense y busquen las canciones mas populares...

-Ok- dijo Damien sentándose en la compu, encendiéndola y buscando en youtube "las canciones más populares del 2012"- Bien, aqui hay una gran lista, así que la vamos a ir pasando de una en una...

-Pónlas!- dijeron los demás mientras se sentaban en el piso.

-Ok!...

**_Different- Ximena Sariñana_**

_Sleep It Off Again_

_Don't remember wen it started..._

-Siguiente!- dijeron todos.

**_Follow The Leader- Jennifer López_**

_Baby, the way wen I worked my body_

_Can think that you already liked_

_I make you lose your cabeza_

_Como loca_

-Muy brusca para enamorar!- dijo Kenny- Siguiente!

_**What Hurts The Most- Rascall Flatts**_

-Aaaaawwww!- exclamaron los chicos apenas la reconocieron.

_I can take the rain over the ruff of this empty house_

_That don't hurts me_

-Quítela, quítela, es muy triste!- dijo Stan.

-Siguiente!- Le gritó Craig para que la cambiara.

_**We Are Young- fun**_

_Give me a second... I..._

_I need to get my history straight_

-Esta es buenísima!- exclamó Damien.

-Pero no es romántica- dijo Craig- Siguiente!

**_Pain- Three Days Grace_**

_Pain! without love_

-_Pain! I can get enough_- cantó Damien

-Esa es de un amor fallido- dijo Stan- Siguiente!

**_I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace_**

-Ah no! Esta está como para Cartman y Kyle!- dijo Damien

-Por qué?!- preguntó Stan, preocupado.

-No sabes que significa "I Hate Everything About You"?- preguntó Kenny.

-No?

-Yo Odio Todo Sobre Ti- le aclaró Craig.

-Ah bueno!- dijo más tranquilo- Siguiente!

**_Dirty Little Secret- The All American Rejects_**

-Ay no! Que pereza!- exclamó Craig- mejor díganos la lista de las canciones y las que nos llamen la atención las escuchamos.

-Ok- contestó Damien- Esta es la lista, aparte de las que hemos escuchado:

_**We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together- Taylor Swift**_

-Creo que eso es una mala señal ¬¬- dijo Kenny.

_**Can You Feel The Sunshine- Crush 40**_

-O.O Esa señal es peor!- exclamó Stan- Que si puedo sentir el brillo del sol?!

_**I'm Just A Kid- Simple Plan**_

-No es romántica- dijeron todos.

_**Mr. Bombastic- Shaggy**_

-O.O

-O.O

-O.O

-O.O QUESAWEA?!- reaccionó Damien.

-Ponla- recomendó Craig.

_Mr. Bombastic!_

_Romantic, Bombastic, Fantastic, A la bá_

_Shaggy!_

-Es la de Las Vacaciones de Mr. Bean!- la reconocieron todos.

-_Mr. Lover Lover Lo- lover...Mmmmm..._- cantaron todos- jajaja que buena la parte donde se pela la pierna!- dice Kenny xD

-Ok, no nos despistemos! Siguiente!- interrumpió Stan. Damien siguió leyendo:

_**Run The World- Beyoncé**_

-Naaaahhhh- dijeron todos.

_**Candy- Robbie Williams**_

-Aw! Esa es lindísima!- dijo Kenny.

-No la conozco- decía Stan- póngala.

_I' ll wis there to wiseness_

_Can Be there in the bisness_

-Adelántela- le dijo Kenny

-_Hey Ho! There she go..._- cantaba Kenny-_ tarararaba tararabado!_ No me la sé! _She think she's made of candy!_

-Ah no esa no- dijo Craig.

-Por qué?

-Porque dice: ella cree que está hecha de caramelo! Es como regañandola, no sé, a mi me suena así...

-Bueno...- dijo Kenny con un pucherito.

**_Right Round- FloRida_**

-Oh no!- exclamó Damien.

-Qué?- preguntaron los demás.

-Es la canción que sale en HangOver cuando ven las fotos!... Es como un mal augurio despues de esa fiesta!

-SIGUIENTE!- le gritaron todos.

**_No Te Metas A Mi Facebook- Esteman_**

_**Bigger The Better- Nelly Furtado**_

_**Meneando La Cintura- Mr. Saik**_

-_Olá! Olá! Olé! Con la mano arriba, éh! Menendo la Cintura! Agachate!_- cantaron a coro.

**_I Would Do Anything For Love- Meat Loaf_**

-Muy vieja!- dijo Stan.

-Si... A mi madre le encanta!- dijo Craig.

_**Little Talks- Of Monster And Men**_

**_Kiss It All Better- He Is We_**

-Aaaaawww!- exclamaron todos- Esa SÍ es triste!- dijo Damien- Ok, siguiente...

**_Na De Na- Khriz y Angel_**

-_Bailando ella te hipnotiza..._- cantaba Stan.

-_El cuello te agarra y rompe tu camisa..._- continuaba Damien.

-_Despues que ella todos se envician..._- decia Craig.

-_Se creen que ganan. Tengo una noticia_- cantó Kenny.

-_Ella no suelta na na na, dice na na na, pero na na na, eehh!_- cantaron a coro

-Muy fuerte, tambien...- dijo Kenny.

-Seeehhh...- asintieron todos.

_**Tik Tok- Ke$ha**_

**_Milkshake- Kelis_**

_My milkshake brings all the boys to yard_

_Dam right_

_-It's better than yours! I can teach you but I have to charge!_- cantaba Damien.

-Au! Se la sabe!- gritó Kenny.

_**Love Me- Justin Bieber**_

Damien se paró, se acomodó el pelo como Justin y se puso a imitarlo- _Ooooowww Ooooowww! My friends say i'm a fool to think. There just one for me. I gest i'm just a sucker for love! _

-Opa!- gritó Kenny

-Se la sabe!- continuaba Craig.

-_Baby, you can do it, no run, my money its all for you because i love you, love you_- seguía cantando Damien- _wit me, girl its tararaaa! Just steer right here promise my dear tarara la papa papa xD Oh oh oh Love me love me! Say that you love me. Fool me fool me! Ow how you do me! Kiss me kiss me! Say that you miss me!..._

La sala estalló en carcajadas- hace igual!- exclamó Stan.

-Cómo se la sabe?!- le gritó Craig.

-La verdad! Ni idea! la han puesto tantas veces en la radio o en los buses o lugares donde yo voy que me la aprendí! xD.

-Pero que bárbaro! Es idéntico!- le dijo Kenny.

-Bueno, ya la que sigue- decía Damien- ... No... No, no, no, no puede ser!

-Qué?!

**_Sexy Back- Justin__ Timberlake_**

Gritó Damien- Que sea el vídeo original, que sea el video original... Reproducir... No es el video original U_U

-Es tu video?!- dijo Kenny acercándose- Si, Sí es! Y está entre los MAS VISTOS EN EL 2012!

-Cállate! Siguiente!- dijo Damien.

_**Boyfriend- Justin Bieber**_

-También se la sabe?- preguntó Kenny haciendo ojitos.

-Si, pero que pereza cantarla!

-Vamos, vamos, vamos!

-Me deben una, verdad?

-SI!

-Ok aqui vamos de nuevo- movimiento de caderas- _If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, I can take you place that your never there before. Baby take a change or you never ever know, I got money in my hands that I really like to blow, yeah yeah, on you! Telling that I flow or diriri on you xD I know by me but I know about you so its rarararara to brit this way... I like to be anything you want! Hey, girl! Let me toktiow! xD If I want is a boyfriend, never let you go!_

-Vuelta! Vuelta!- gritaban y la vuelta se hizo.

-_Keep you all my own girl, never be alone! I can be you gentleman anything you want! But If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, never let you go!_

-Wooooo!

-Gracias, gracias! Publico reconocedor!

**_Creepy Doll- Jonathan Coulton_**

-O.O

_**SuperMan- Joe Brooks**_

_There are no words_

_To make a picture of you girl_

_Your eyes, those curves_

_Is like you from some other world_

-Está linda- dijo Damien.

-Si... Que alguien la apunte!- dijo Stan. Craig agarró una hoja y apuntó el nombre de la canción.

-El primer concursante!- dijo.

**_Gangnam Style- PSY_**

-Es una señal del destino!- exclamó Kenny.

-Kenny, cómo cree usted que la vamos a cantar?- le preguntó Craig.

-Kenny cree que podemos hacer esto...- empezó Damien, y se paró- _Opa Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style! Nachi iruá a remi jiri mari yoyia! Co curo en la saba nique chunchi in the yoyia! Ca ni fo men cuá care qui miri yoyiyoyia! curo ma sá in the yoyia! Curo sa na éh! Nachi me sara cush ya saro! Curo sana éh! ma ri me quite for hasaro! Curo sana éh! Para me tari sari para! Curo sana éh! Curo sana éh! Arendaguas sarichi no was! kieri oh! Eh! Chi nara no! Eh! If ju sara ni me racho! Eh! Arendaguas sarichi no was! kieri oh! Eh! Chi nara no! Eh! If ju sara ni me racho cari no no no! no no no no no no no no no no! Opa Gangnam Style!_- baile del caballo.

-No es cierto!- se defendió Kenny.

-Ah! No? Entonces cómo cree que vamos a poder cantarla?

-Siguiente! ¬¬

_**El Estilo De Peter El Anguila- Pichy Boys**_

_Peter El Anguila_

-O.O- todos- _Este es el estilo de Peter La Anguila_- cantaban mientras imitaban el movimiento que hace en el video- _Peter la anguila..._ XD

-_Yo soy el caballo de tila mejor conocido como Damien el Anguila_- cantaba, luego puso Siguiente.

**_Danza Kuduro- Don Omar_**

_**Bad Boy- Cascada**_

_**No Hay Nadie Como Tú- Calle 13**_

-No!- gritó Damien al ver el siguiente video

_**Yo Te Esperaré- Cali y El Dandee**_

-Y no es el video original!- gritó Craig.

_Yo te esperaré..._

-No, Damien, no cantes- rogaba Damien.

-Estamos en los videos más vistos del 2012!- se alarmó Craig- Ya, ya, tranquilo, Siguiente!

_**Billionaire- Bruno Mars**_

**_High School Never Ends- Bowling For Soup_**

_**Boyfriend- Big Time Rush**_

-Puede ser esta...- dijo Stan.

-Cualquiera de BTR sirve- dijo Kenny.

-Apuntela!- ordenó Damien. Craig la apuntó. Siguiente.

_**Both Of Us- Taylor Swift**_

_**I'll Be There For You- The Rembrants**_

-Aw! Esta es buenísima!- exclamó Damien.

-Pero no es romántica- le dijo Craig.

-Awww!- se quejó.

-_So no one told you life was gonna be this__ way_- cantó Kenny.  
-Your_ job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.- _le siguió Stan._  
-It's like you're always stuck in second year- _cantó Craig._  
-When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but...- _siguió Damien

_Todos cantaron:_

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)-

decía Stan._  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)-_ cantó Kenny_  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)- _cantaban a dúo Craig y Damien.

-Ya me aburrí!- gritó Craig.

-Si, pero solo falta 1 semana, hay que escoger la canción ya!- dijo Stan.

_**I Kissed A Boy- CobraShip**_

-QUESAWEA?!- gritó Craig.

-Yo la he escuchado... No me pregunten donde, pero la he escuchado...- dijo Damien mientras daba click en reproducir- _I got a plan heres my intention, those frat boys in the club are leim, lets start, not ocation XD Is just wat I use do! Just wanna fuck shit up! I got my hold dam crew, come on! What you gonna do? I kissed a boy! They like it! Got all the honeys in the club excited!_

-Que raro que sea Damien el que se sepa esa canción... ¬¬- dijo Kenny.

-Si- dijeron Stan y Craig.

-No molesten! La que sigue!

_**Me Enámore- Khriz y Angel**_

-Aaawww!- dijo Damien al escuchar la canción- Siguiente!

_**The Lazy Song- Bruno Mars**_

_**Colors Of The Rainbow- Italo Brothers**_

-Esta!- dijeron todos- Craig, apuntela- dijo Stan.

_**Dopamina- Belinda**_

_**Spirit Indistructible- Nelly Furtado**_

_**Paradise- Coldplay**_

_**Call Me Maybe- Carly Rae Jepsen**_

-Esta es bonita- dijo Kenny.

-Quién dice que la apuntemos?- preguntaba Stan acostado en el piso, todos levantaron la mano- Craig, apúntela. Damien, siguiente!

_**Different- Ximena Sariñana**_

-Volvió a empezar!- gritó Damien- Terminamos! Lo logramos!

-SSIIIIII!- exclamaron todos.

-Callense! Duermanse que ya son las 12:00pm!- gritaba el papá de Stan.+

-Ok- respondió Kenny.

-Cuáles fueron las elegidas?- susurró Stan.

-Superman, Colors Of The Rainbow y Call Me Maybe- contestó Craig bostezando- todo ese tiempo para escoger 3 canciones...

-No importa! La cosa es que terminamos!- decia Damien acostandose a lo largo del sillón.

-Si, tiene razón, Buenas Noches!- dijo Stan acostándose en la alfombra.

-Buenas Noches!- dijo Kenny mientras se sentaba en el sillón personal.

-Damien, usted que cree? Hagase para allá- le decía Craig para que se sentara.

-Mmmm...

-Yo no dormiré en la alfombra- le decía mientras lo acomodaba para que quedara sentado en un extremo y él en el otro- Buenas Noches...


	19. Discusión

-Entonces Chasing The Sun?- preguntaba, como por septuagésima cuarta vez, Craig.

-SI- le contestaron a coro.

-Seguros?

-Qué tienes contra Chasing The Sun?- cuestionó Stan.

-Nada! Sólo que no me parece romántica...

-Sí es romántica!- le dijo Kenny.

-Es que es como un amor oculto... Como un romance prohibido- explicó Damien.

-Vé? Damien conoce!- dijo Kenny mientras le pasaba el brazo a Damien por los hombros.

-Bueno, está bien... Pero se nos olvidó un pequeño detalle...- dijo Craig- Cómo nos vamos a llamar? O en el concurso nos van a decir: "Y los siguientes son... Kenny, Craig, Stan y Damien!"

-Eso, eso, eso...- dijo Damien imitando al chavo.

-Pongámosle "Hippies!"- dijo Kenny señalando a Stan.

-Jaja, no, pero está buena la idea de hacerle honor a alguno de nosotros- dijo Damien.

-No estarás sugiriendo que nos llamemos "Los AntiCristos"?- le preguntó Craig.

-No! Nada que ver!- contestó Damien- Algo así como... "Inmortales"- cuando dijo eso alzó las manos las juntó y luego las separó. O más fácil hizo igual que Bob Esponja cuando dijo: Imaginación. Volvió a ver a Kenny y le sonrió.

-Tontito...- le dijo Kenny con voz de niñito.

-Me gusta!- dijo Stan- "Ahora presentamos a los "Inmortales"!

-Pero el nombre del grupo sería "Inmortales" o "Los Inmortales"?- preguntó Craig.

-"Inmortales"- le contestó Damien.

-Y cómo lo va a diferenciar la gente?

-No sé! Todo lo he pensado yo! Si es tan complicado mejor solo nos llamamos "Two Direction"!

-NO!- gritaron a coro.

-Bien, así me gusta! Ahora apúntanos!

-Bien- dijo Stan acercándose a la lista y apuntándo los datos- la canción era I Found You?

-No! Esa era la que estabamos escuchando hoy en la mañana! La canción es Chasing The Sun!- le gritó Craig.

-Seguros?

-SI!

-Pero esa no es romántica...

-VEN!?- gritó Craig.

-A ver: por qué no es romántica?- preguntó Kenny.

-Piénsalo- le contestó Stan- Lo único que dice es: "Estoy bien... Mucho mejor ahora, veo la luz junto a la luz que ahora están juntos" algo así "Estoy bien... Mucho mejor ahora, mirando al cielo que me dá luz que ahora están juntos"...

-Eso es algo romántico!- dijo Damien.

-Bueno sí, lo único! luego sigue "Nosotros solo comenzamos, hipnotizados por los... Sueños"?

-No, era drums, no dreams- le contestó Kenny.

-Bueno! "Hipnotizados por los drums"! Porque no sé que significa! "Si deseas venir... Nos encontrarás siguiendo al Sol!... Ellos dijeron que este día llegaría, nos negamos a huir... Si deseas venir... Nos encontrarás siguiendo al Sol!"

-No dice eso!- defendió Damien.

-Sí dice eso!- gritaron a coro Stan y Craig.

-Por favor! Yo soy mejor que ustedes en inglés y sé que no dice eso!- defendió Damien- Hasta Kenny sabe que no dice eso!

-SI!- apoyó Kenny-... Un momento...

-Quieres apostar?- preguntó Stan.

-Estamos dispuestos a apostar lo que sea!- contestó Kenny.

-Bien!- dijo Craig- Averigüense qué es lo que dice la canción: si dice lo que nosotros decimos, cantamos I Found You...

-Pero si dice otra cosa más romántica- dijo Damien- cantamos esa!

-Trato!- aceptó Craig.

-Trato- repitió Damien, y como pacto, se dieron un apretón de manos- Vamos, Kenny!- dijo mientras se dirigía, seguido por el nombrado, a la Sala de Computación.

**_Ese Mismo Día..._**

**_Más Tarde..._**

** "The Wanted - Chasing the sun traducida al español**

_Estoy mejor, mucho mejor ahora,_  
_veo la luz, acaricio la luz,_  
_ahora estamos juntos._

_Estoy mejor, mucho mejor ahora,_  
_mirar a los cielos, me da vida,_  
_ahora estamos juntos._

_Justo acabamos de empezar,_  
_hipnotizados por los tambores,_  
_hasta que el "para siempre" venga._  
_Nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol,_  
_decían que este día no llegaría,_  
_nos negamos a correr,_  
_justo acabamos de empezar,_  
_nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol._

_Nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol._

_Nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol,_  
_cuando la luz del día esté desvaneciéndose,_  
_vamos a jugar en la oscuridad,_  
_hasta que sea de día de nuevo._  
_Y ahora se siente tan asombroso,_  
_¿puedes verlo venir?_  
_y nunca volveremos a hacernos mayores,_  
_nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol._

_Yo nunca, nunca estoy deprimido,_  
_tumbado aquí, mirando hacia arriba,_  
_y tú estás mirando hacia abajo._

_Yo nunca, nunca estoy deprimido,_  
_vivir para siempre, para siempre,_  
_contigo por aquí._

_Justo acabamos de empezar,_  
_hipnotizados por los tambores,_  
_hasta que el "para siempre" venga._

_Nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol,_  
_decían que este día no llegaría,_  
_nos negamos a correr,_  
_justo acabamos de empezar,_  
_nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol,_  
_al sol, al sol, al sol,_  
_nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol._

_Nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol._

_Nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol,_  
_cuando la luz del día esté desvaneciéndose,_  
_vamos a jugar en la oscuridad,_  
_hasta que sea de día de nuevo._

_Y ahora se siente tan asombroso,_  
_¿puedes verlo venir?_  
_y nunca volveremos a hacernos mayores,_  
_nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol._

_Persiguiendo al sol,_  
_persiguiendo al sol,_  
_nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol._

_Nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol,_  
_cuando la luz del día esté desvaneciéndose,_  
_vamos a jugar en la oscuridad,_  
_hasta que sea de día de nuevo._  
_Y ahora se siente tan asombroso,_  
_¿puedes verlo venir?_  
_y nunca volveremos a hacernos mayores,_  
_nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol._

_Nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol,_  
_nos encontrarás persiguiendo al sol._

**The Wanted - Chasing the sun - Persiguiendo al sol"**

Decía la hoja que Damien le había dado a Craig- Como te odio...- susurró Craig.

-Qué? Disculpa, no escuché...- decía Damien victorioso- Cómo se dice?

- (¬¬)

-Qué?- continuaba Damien- No escucho!

-Está bien! No sabemos inglés!- dijo Stan mientras iba a apuntar la canción.

-Jajá!- río Damien con una sonrisa triunfal, luego se alejó.

-Te pusieron en tu lugar- dijo Kenny, y luego se alejó.

Craig sólo hizo- .l. - la señal del dedo- .l. - con ambas manos.

**... Cómo verán: inventé toda esta discusión para poner la letra de la canción, por si hay alguien que no la conozca o algo... En el próximo capítulo van a cantar, lo juro! xD**

**Ya no lo voy a atrasar más :3**

**Pero es que nos acercamos al final T.T**

**Eeeen fin! Críticas, reviews, etc...**

**XOXO! **


	20. Chasing The Sun

**Tranquilas! Tranquilas! Todas me han dicho que me tengo que acordar de poner cómo terminó Pip desnudo... Dejenme decirles que en el penúltimo capítulo saldrá... O sea el que sigue después de el que sigue x3 (Luna: Muajajaja! Hasta el penúltimo capitulo!) ¬¬... Bueno, ya llegó el momento de la verdad! (Saskia: Y si se acaba el mundo hoy y no le dá tiempo de terminar el fanfic?)... Emm... No me gusta esa pregunta... :S...**

** Cap. 20**

** Chasing The Sun**

-Bien, chicos, ya seguimos nosotros- decía Stan.

-Cómo me obligaron a hacer esto?!- gritó Damien.

-Nosotros no te obligamos!- le dijo Kenny.

-... Bueno...

_-Y los siguientes son Inmortales! Cantando Chasing The Sun!_- anunciaba el Director.

-Me arrepiento!- dijo Damien intentando huir, pero Craig lo devolvió jalándolo de la camisa.

-Es la hora, chicos...- decía Stan mientras iba al escenario, seguido por los demás...

Se pararon como lo ensayaron: Dándole la espalda al público y se iban dando vuelta conforme cantaban.

_Música..._

Stan:

_I'm better  
So much better now  
I see the light, touch the light,  
We're together now _

Kenny:

_I'm better  
So much better now  
Look to the skies, gives me life  
We're together now _

Craig:

_We've only just begun  
Hypnotised by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun _

Damien:

_They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun _

Todos (Este es el coro):

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

Stan:

_You'll find us chasing the sun _

(Vuelta)

Todos:

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

Stan:

_You'll find us chasing the sun _

Kenny (mientras los demás seguían repitiendo el coro):

_Wen daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
Til it's golden again _

Cambió con Damien:

_And now it feels so amazing  
To see you coming, and  
We'll never grow old again _

Craig:

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

Stan:

_I'm never  
I'm never down  
Lying here, staring up  
And you're looking down _

Kenny:

_I'm never  
I'm never down  
Live forever, forever  
With you around_

Craig (sañalando a Tweek entre la multitud):

_We've only just begun  
Hypnotised by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun _

Damien:

_They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun..._

_The Sun...__The Sun... The Sun... The Sun... The Sun_

Kenny, Stan y Craig:

_You'll find us chasing the sun _

Todos:

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

Craig:

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

(Vuelta)

Todos:

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

Damien:

_You'll find us chasing the sun _

Craig (mientras los demás seguían con el coro):

_Wen daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
Til it's golden again _

Cambió con Stan:

_And now it feels so amazing  
To see you coming, and  
We'll never grow old again _

Kenny:

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

Stan, Craig y Damien:

_Oooooowwww!_

Kenny:

_Chasing the sun..._

Los demás:

_Oooooowwww!_

Kenny:

_Chasing the sun..._

Los demás:

_Oooooowwww!_

Kenny:

_You'll find us chasing the sun..._

Los demás:

_Oooooowwww!_

_(Música...)_

Kenny:

_You'll find us chasing the sun..._

Craig (mientras los demás hacían el coro):

_Wen daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
Til it's golden again _

Cambió con Stan:

_And now it feels so amazing  
To see you coming, and  
We'll never grow old again _

Damien:

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

Los demás:

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

Damien:

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

Los demás:

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

Damien:

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

(levanta los brazos y fuera luces)

Los aplausos (sobre todo de las chicas que eran las que más conocían la canción) llenaban el lugar mientras nuestro grupito fué tras bastidores- Nunca me sentí tan avergonzado en mi vida...- confesó Craig.

-Lo que hace uno por amor- dijo Damien, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Y bien?- preguntó Kenny- Qué van a hacer?

-Qué?- preguntó Stan.

-Bueno, deben tener algún plan para declarársele al Judío, el Francesito y... El Vibrador Humano!- respondió Kenny.

-NO LE DIGAS VIBRADOR HUMANO!- amenazaba Craig, sonrojado.

-Eso es ofensivo- dijo Stan.

-... Es Británico...- defendió Damien.

-Si, si, como sea- continuó Kenny- Tienen que tener algún plan para declarárseles! :3

-Cómo...?- preguntó Stan.

-Yo ya llamé a Butters y le dije que luego del Show, cuando todo esté vacío, nos veamos aquí...

-Entonces yo le diré a Tweek que nos veamos en una Cafetería, mientras no sea de sus padres... Por si le dá un ataque de nervios ahí estarán todos los suministros necesarios...- dijo Craig-... Ttal vez vayamos a Central Perk... Jeje...

-Si, buena la idea, si se topan a Chandler le mandan mis saludos...-dijo Damien, riendo-...Yo lediré a Pip que nos veamos en el Parque...

-Yo ya le había dicho a Kyle que vayamos al cine luego del Show, así que supongo que ahí le contaré todo...

-El problema es que no verán la película...- dijio Damien- If you know what I mind...

-Wow! Le hizo daño pasar tanto tiempo con Kenny!- lo regañó Craig.

-Bien, chicos, Suerte!- se despidió Kenny.

-Suerte!- contestaron los demás...

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAANNN! Hasta el próximo capítulo! (Saskia: si no se acaba el mundo primero)... Lo intentaré subir hoy :P...**

**XOXO!**


	21. Planes

**DIP**

Damien y Pip estaban sentados en el Parque, frente a un estanque. Damien no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar la conversación. En cambio Pip estaba sospechando desde que sintió que Damien le había dedicado la canción a él. Al pelinegro se le ocurrió empezar comparándolos con unos gansos todos románticos que había en el estanque- Ves aquellos gansos?- el problema es que no sólo había una pareja de gansos en el estanque.

-Cuál?- preguntó Pip, aunque ya sabía a cuáles se refería Damien, quiso molestarlo un poquito- Los que están en época de apareamiento? xD

-QUÉ!?- Damien volteó a ver y notó que además de los gansos que había señalado él, tambien habían unos gansos "cuchiplancheando".

-O los que están teniendo un huevo? :)- continuó Pip. Damien sólo dejó escapar un grito ahogado y volteó a ver a Pip, inmediatamente se puso rojo como un tomate.

-NO! Los del bebé no!... Digo... No es que no quiera tener hijos pero... Yo... Es que...

-Yo también te amo- le interrumpió Pip. A Damien se le iluminaron los ojos, hasta que...

-Sabías que era eso lo que te quería decir?!- Pip sólo reía- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso!- Pip sólo volteó, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le dió un beso francés, al separarse-... Pensé que eras británico...- se burló Damien.

-*O* Idiota!- le dijo Pip riendo mientras le pegaba en el brazo.

**CREEK**

Estaban sentados en una Cafetería- Tweek, tengo que decirte algo...- admitió Craig.

-GAH! Bueno o Ngh! Malo?

-Depende de cómo lo tomes...

-Dime...

-Voy a ser directo... A tí te dediqué la canción...

-GAHaaawww! .

-Quisieras ser mi novio? :s

-Agh! Es demasiada presión pero... Ngh... Está bien...

Craig sonrió- Wow. Eso fué fácil- dijo victorioso. Tweek le dió un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonroje.

**STYLE**

Stan fué a recoger a Kyle. Pero había cambiado de idea, le iba a decir todo antes del cine, así que fué con una grabadora y una canción que, aunque era pícara, también tenía su toque romántico...

Tiró piedras a la ventana de su amigo y cuando éste por fin se asomó, Stan le hizo una seña de que esperara y levantó la grabadora. Kyle no podía creer que esto estaba pasando. Stan puso reproducir y...

**Peacock- Katy Perry **

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock _

Kyle no podía creer que Stan le haya puesto esa canción, que se podía tomar como algo romántico o por el lado malpensado de la frase "Quiero ver tu pavoreal". Así que lo único que acató a hacer fué reirse como un loco en la ventana.

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee_  
_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee_  
_I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_what you're hiding underneath_

Kyle bajó corriendo las escaleras y fué a abrir la puerta, salió corriendo hacia Stan, que había dejado la grabadora en el piso y lo esperaba sonriendo con los brazos abiertos, cuando llegó lo rodeó con las piernas y le plantó un beso...

_Words up your sleeve  
Such a tease  
Wanna see the show, ow  
In 3D, a movie  
Heard it's beautiful, ul  
Be the judge  
And my girls gonna take a vote _

_-Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath_- cantó Stan al finalizar el beso.

-Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo...- le contestó Kyle, que había tomado la canción por el mal sentido...

**BUNNY **

Kenny estaba esperando a Butters, sentado en el escenario- Kenny!- lo llamó la voz más tierna del mundo (sus palabras,no las mías)- Perdón por llegar tarde, pero no me dejaban entrar.

-No importa... Siéntate...

-O... Ok... Qué quieres decirme?

-Bueno, verás, Butters, yo...- Kenny suspiró, sacó un poema que le habia escrito del bolsillo y comenzó a leerlo:

_-Deja caer ese orgullo en el olvido,  
libera la emoción en sensual entrega,  
y en el místico roce de la piel nueva,  
hechizaré suavemente tus sentidos._

Entrégate, mas no me des nada...  
Envenéname de ilusión controlada,  
inúndame de la necesidad infinita  
de sentirme tuyo, de sentirte mío...  
¡Deja el deseo libre inflamando la piel  
y el amor salvaje se rinda a tus pies!

Acércate, pero hazlo muy lentamente...  
dame un instante que dure por siempre.  
¡Brilla con ese brillo de lo inalcanzable,  
deja fluir de tu esencia lo más deseable,  
ponle tu mágico e inconfundible sello  
y mátame de pasión en un eterno beso! 

__Butters estaba que no podía creerlo- Eso es pa... para mí?- preguntó tragando saliva.

-Emm... Pues sí... Te gusta? :S

-Claro que sí, Kenny! Te amo!- dijo abrazándolo.

-Yo también te amo...- dijo Kenny, luego le dió un beso...

**Bien! Lo logré, sólo falta un capi... Seguidamente pondré la letra en español de la canción que le dedicó Stan a Kyle... Para que vean la vulgaridad de Stan...**

_**Quiero ver su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real**_  
_**Quiero ver su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real**_

_**Palabra en la calle, ¿tienes algo para enseñarme, ee**_  
_**Mágico, colorido, el Sr. Misterio, ee**_  
_**Estoy intrigado, para una ojeada, oí que es fascinante**_  
_**Vamos nene dejame ver**_  
_**lo que está escondido debajo de**_

_**Las palabras en la manga**_  
_**Una tomadura de pelo**_  
_**¿Quieres ver el espectáculo**_  
_**En 3D, una película**_  
_**Heard es hermoso**_  
_**Sea el juez**_  
_**Y mis niñas a tomar un voto**_

_**Vamos nene dejame ver**_  
_**lo que está escondido debajo de**_

_**Quiero que el droppin, la mandíbula, los ojos POPIN, cabeza turnin, cuerpo shockin**_  
_**(Uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh)**_  
_**Quiero que mi corazón Throbbin, tierra temblando, show stoppin, asombroso**_  
_**(Uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh)**_

_**Coro:**_  
_**¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente como para dejarme ver su pavo real?**_  
_**No seas una gallina, dejar de actuar como una perra**_  
_**Soy la paz si no me dan el pagar**_  
_**Vamos nene dejame ver**_  
_**lo que está escondido debajo de**_  
_**¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente como para dejarme ver su pavo real?**_  
_**lo que estás esperando, es el momento para que usted pueda demostrar que fuera**_  
_**No seas un chico tímido poco apuesto a que es hermoso**_  
_**Vamos nene dejame ver**_  
_**Qué estás escondiendo debajo**_

_**Quiero ver su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real**_  
_**Quiero ver su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real**_  
_**Quiero ver ya**_

_**Saltar la charla, oído todo, tiempo para recorrer el camino**_  
_**Freno me fuera, si mal, muéstrame cómo es el jefe**_  
_**Necesito ganso, por soltarse, vamos a tomar una foto**_

_**Vamos nene dejame ver**_  
_**lo que está escondido debajo de**_

_**Quiero que el droppin, la mandíbula, los ojos POPIN, cabeza turnin, cuerpo shockin**_  
_**(Uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh)**_  
_**Quiero que mi corazón Throbbin, tierra temblando, show stoppin, asombroso**_  
_**(Uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh)**_

_**Coro:**_  
_**¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente como para dejarme ver su pavo real?**_  
_**No seas una gallina, deja de actuar como una perra**_  
_**Soy la paz si no me dan el pagar**_  
_**Vamos nene dejame ver**_  
_**lo que está escondido debajo de**_  
_**¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente como para dejarme ver su pavo real?**_  
_**lo que estás esperando, es el momento para que usted pueda demostrar que fuera**_  
_**No seas un chico tímido poco apuesto a que es hermoso**_  
_**Vamos nena me deja ver**_  
_**Qué estas escondiendo debajo **_

_**Quiero ver su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real**_  
_**Quiero ver su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real**_

_**Oh mi Dios! Ninguna exageración**_  
_**Chico, todo este tiempo valió la pena la espera**_  
_**Acabo de derramar una lágrima**_  
_**Estoy tan preparado**_  
_**tienes la mejor arquitectura**_  
_**final del arco iris en busca del tesoro**_  
_**un espectáculo digno de ver**_  
_**y todo esto por mí**_

_**Coro:**_  
_**¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente como para dejarme ver su pavo real?**_  
_**No seas una gallina, deja de actuar como una perra**_  
_**Soy la paz si no me dan el pagar**_  
_**Vamos nene dejame ver**_  
_**lo que está escondido debajo de**_  
_**¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente como para dejarme ver su pavo real?**_  
_**lo que estás esperando, es el momento para que usted pueda demostrar que fuera**_  
_**No seas un chico tímido poco apuesto a que es hermoso**_  
_**Vamos nene dejame ver**_

_**Quiero ver su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla**_  
_**Quiero ver ya**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real**_  
_**Quiero ver su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real, la polla, la polla**_  
_**Su pavo real**_  
_**Quiero ver ya**_

_**Vamos nene me deja ver**_  
_**¿Qué estas escondiendo debajo...?**_

_****_**O.O Jeje... Stan, goloso! xD**

**XOXO!**


	22. Fotos

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Los chicos iban caminando por los pasillos junto a sus nuevas parejas- Chicos...- llamó Craig- Ustedes saben que en The Wanted son 5, verdad?

-No eran 4?- preguntó Kenny.

-No, eran 5.

-Pero yo estoy seguro que The Wanted son menos que One Direction ¬¬- dijo Damien.

-Pues al menos que One Direction tenga 6!... Pero The Wanted son 5- continuó Craig.

-Mmmm... Yo estaba seguro que eran 4- dijo Stan, y continuaron caminando.

-Oigan, oigan!- llamaba Token mientras se acercaba corriendo- Chicos! Oigan: me quedé en casa todos estos días limpiándola... Al terminar me encontré esta cámara!- levantó una cámara- NO SE IMAGINAN LAS FOTOS QUE CONTIENE!...- los chicos se asustaron- Tranquilos, que solo yo las he visto... Tomen- se la entregó a Stan, que era el que estaba en el centro del grupo- Hagan lo que quieran con ella...- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Todos se agruparon al rededor de Stan, el cuál dijo- Deberíamos eliminarlas...

-NO!- le gritaron los demás.

-Bien, bien, está bien... Aquí vamos...

Menú, Fotos...

_**Right Round- Flo Rida**_

-Oh por Dios!-exclamó Damien.

-GAH!- gritó Tweek.

-Tweek!- regañó Craig.

Tweek parado sobre un carro, con una cerveza en la mano y usando sólo calzoncillos...

_Siguiente..._

Kenny y Kyle besándose en una esquina...

_Siguiente..._

Stan empujando a Kenny...

_Siguiente..._

Kenny, con un ojo morado, dándole un puñetazo a Stan en el rostro...

_Siguiente..._

Kenny, Damien, Craig y Stan haciéndo lo que hacen los de One Direction de cruzar brazos y piernas y ponerse a caminar...

-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso!- dijo Damien.

_Siguiente..._

Damien bailando en un tubo (y por tubo me refiero a poste de luz)...

_Siguiente..._

Kenny y Damien llevando a un Pip desmayado, que utilizaba solamente unos calzoncillos, alzado hacia la cabaña...

_Siguiente..._

Kenny saliendo corriendo de la cabaña con los calzoncillos en la mano...

_Siguiente..._

Damien saliendo horrorizado y sonrojado de la cabaña...

-Damien!- le gritó Pip.

-Fué Kenny...- se defendió.

_Siguiente..._

Kenny sobre una mesa, al parecer bailando...

_Siguiente..._

Kenny cayendo de la mesa...

_Siguiente..._

Craig con un Escarabajo gigante en la mano...

-Nooooo!- dijo Damien

_Siguiente..._

Damien con una serpiente, aún más grande que la anterior, rodeando su cuerpo...

-Ow! :(- dijo Craig con cara de :Okay:

_Siguiente..._

Craig con un látigo...

-Oh! Al final era Craig el que los tenía domados! :3- dijo Kyle.

_Siguiente... _

Kyle posando con un vestido rosa largo y tacones color blanco...

_Siguiente..._

Kenny posando con un mini vestido de escote negro con rojo y tacones rojos con plataforma...

-Me veo bien...- dijo Kenny, orgulloso.

_Siguiente..._

Damien en medio desfile, con un vestido corto, pero no tanto como el de Kenny, turquesa con plumas por aquí y por allá y tacones del mismo color...

-Por qué me puse eso?!- exclamó.

-Pareces un pajarito...- intentó calmarlo Butters, pero aun así riendose.

-Un pavoreal!- dijo Kyle riendo.

-Un peacock...- se burló Stan, recordando la canción.

_Siguiente..._

Pip con un vestido amarillo y con cola a punto de caerse a la piscina con un ramo de flores...

-Ahora quién se ríe?- se burló Damien.

-Parece que se va a casar...- dijo Stan.

Damien palideció-...- luego de un rato- QUÉ?!

-Já!- se burló Kenny.

_Siguiente..._

Stan vestido de Elvis Preasley, señalando al cielo y simulando que cantaba (como la pose que hacía Elvis)...

_Siguiente..._

Craig vestido de Michael Jackson haciendo el Moon Walk...

_Siguiente..._

Butters vestido de flor...

-Oh! Como en "Que qué en el cu"- dijo Stan.

-Si...!- lo apoyó Kyle riendo.

_Siguiente..._

Craig sacándoles el dedo medio a 2 policías...

_Siguiente..._

Los 2 policías persiguiendo a Craig...

_Siguiente..._

Craig en la cárcel y Token pagando la fianza...

_Siguiente..._

Damien y Craig atados a las escaleras. Damien mirando a la cámara con fastidio y Craig arrecostado a su hombro, por detrás, rodeándolo con las piernas, sonriendo.

Los chicos se mordieron los labios para no reirse-... Muy bonito, Craig, muy bonito ¬¬- dijo Damien.

-Si verdad!?- dijo Craig rodeándole los hombros con el brazo- Si siempre nos viéramos así sería taaan felíz :D- los chicos estallaron en carcajadas.

_Siguiente..._

Kenny atado a la cama y Trent saliendo del baño...

-QUÉ!?- dijo Kenny.

-Oooohhhhh! Tome, Chichí!- **(N/A: yo no sé en su país pero aquí decimos así... Es algo NADA elegante, pero... Que se le puede hacer?) **se burló Damien-una cucharada de tu propia medicina...

Kenny mantenía su cara de (XoX)

_Siguiente..._

Tweek tomando, desde una manguera, de un barril lleno de licor...

_Siguiente..._

Kyle saltando desde el techo hasta la piscina...

_Siguiente..._

Damien haciendo un split (abrirse de piernas)...

-AH! CÓMO HICE ESO?!

-No sé!- le contestaron los demás. Todos con una cara de traumados de por vida.

_Siguiente..._

Kyle sobre Cartman a punto de reventarle una roca en la cabeza...

_Siguiente..._

Stan llevándose a Kyle lejos de ahí...

_Siguiente..._

Damien y Kenny imitando la parte del ascensor de "Gangnam Style". Kenny era el que estaba rapeando y Damien con un sombrero de rana en la cabeza...

_Siguiente..._

Damien, Kenny, Craig y Stan bailando "I' m Sexy And I Know It". Se notaba porque hacían los mismos movimientos que en el video y todos llevaban un mini- short. Stan llevaba una peluca similar al cabello de LMFAO **(N/A: no sé cómo se llama el cantante :B) **

_Siguiente..._

Butters y Kenny dándose un beso...

-Ay!- dijo Stan dándole un codazo.

_Siguiente..._

Kyle en medio del círculo de Verdad o Reto comiendo un choco- banano y todos riéndose de él...

-Mis Felicitaciones al que le haya dado ese reto!- dijo Kenny.

-Algo me dice que fuiste tú...- le sonrió Stan.

_Siguiente..._

Los chicos con sus respectivas parejas y sus respectivos disfraces abrazándose rodeando los hombros, sonriéndole a la cámara: _"BUENOS RECUERDOS" _decía debajo de la foto...

_**FIN... **_

**Ya! Este es el final de Brownies de Chocolate *llorando* no puedo! No puedo! *se vá*...**

**Saskia: Hola!... Bien, Kitty tuvo un ataque de nervios asi que...**

**Luna: Eeeennn Fin! Terminamos! Esta es la decisión definitiva, falta terminar South Friends, que vá para largo y... Los demás fics! Ustedes sabrán a qué me refiero!**

**Saskia: Nos leemos pronto!**

**XOXO! **


End file.
